Just like an angel
by Mysterious-Vixen
Summary: What if Angel was an angel? yeah corney but just Read and Review it please. BA by the way.
1. The Accident

What if Angel was an actual angel? Set in Season 5, no Dawn, no Joyce dead, Oz didn't leave so no Tara and Buffy hasn't met Angel till this point.

Disclaimer: Don't own them, writing for fun and not getting paid too. Life is sooooo mean!

Distribution: take it but ask first!

Rating: I'm an M gal so, M it is.

Reviews: Love 'em!

Warning: Characters death.

**Just like an angel**

**Chapter 1 : ****The Accident**

It was normal everyday night, with a normal everyday guy and his friends leaving a bar from celebrating a normal everyday engagement. That was when a normal everyday lovesick dumped and drunk guy came roaring down the street in his car, swerved and hit normal everyday guy.

"Riley!" shouted Graham after diving out of the way from the car with Oz, Xander and Forrest and noticedRiley wasn't with him "Oh god Riley!" Graham shouted at what he saw.

"Jesus!" Xander shouted as he looked at the very limp and bloody form of Riley.

"God dammit Oz phone the Ambulance!" Xander shouted as he tried to wake his friend up.

Oz immediately began to phone the emergency hotline with his mobile "Ambulance, Police now! My friend has been hit by a car!"

"Whatz happened?" grumbled the drunk as he stumbled out of his car to look at the bloody mess he created.

His nose was broken against the steering wheel from the impact and was bleeding freely but being drunk and numb as he was he couldn't feel anything. He looked around to try and make sense of what he did but couldn't put a proper thought orsentence in his head.

"You Bastered!" Graham roared in fury when he notice the drunkand punched him so hard he stumbled back "You fucking bastered!"

"Steady on mate!" the man reply trying to catch his barings and defend himself against the angry Graham.

"Look what you done!" Graham shouted gesturing to Riley beforelunging at him agian,only to beheld back by Oz "No he has to pay!"

"But not that way" Oz said, trying to hold onto Graham as well as controlling his anger at the drunken driver.

Riley groaned in pain making everyone turn to him, some part of them believed Riley would survive but deep down they knew as they all crowed around him. Letting the drunk run off.

"Riley you alright man?" Xander said only to find he was un-conciouse again.

At that point the ambulance arrives with the police and takes Riley to the hospital, nobody saw the man sitting on the hood of the crashed vehicle, watching them the whole time.

* * *

Buffy, Willow and Anya ran down the corridors of the sterile hospital to see Xander, Oz and Graham heads held low as they slumped on the hospital chairs. Buffy stopped dead in her tracks trying to form a word in her head but at Xander's look she knew her fiancé was in trouble. A deep coldness of fear filled the bottom of her spine rearing up to her head as she approached Xander wearily and swallowed, leaving her mouth un-confortably dry when she spoke. 

"Xander, please tell me he's alright" Buffy whiphered as shebegged her best friend "Please!"

"There doing all they can Buff, I don't know if they could…" Xander trailed off, not really wanting to be the bearer of bad news.

"Please don't, he has to be okay" Buffy began to sob as Xander pulled her into asupportive hug"he has to"

The man that had watched Riley being hit was now watching her as soon as she came into the room, he felt love and warmth coming off her like a tidal wave as he watched her move to her friends. But what startled him was not only that she looked like some goddess she was the slayer and powerful one too. He felt sorry for the beautiful slayer and so he walk to Riley surgery room to save her beloved.

Curiously no one could see him walk into the restricted areas or the fact he opened the door to the surgery room. Riley was being operated upon as the surgeons tried there best to rescue him from death but the internal bleeding didn't seem to stop. Not one of the surgeons notice him entering the place as the man lifted a hand over Riley's face letting a beautiful golden white rays hit him. He moved down to his chest but soon the man knew it was indeed too late to help the human out of this problem as soon as the heart monitor ringed out. The surgeons did their best but like the man they failed too and so began to pack up there equipment.

The man sighed as another human life was lost and so going into business mode he pushed his hand into Riley like he was transparent and pulled out another Riley. A see-through Riley that didn't look he got hit by a car but what always look like, tall, handsome and friendly.

_Just like a dog_ the man thought, then wondering why he thought it _I don't think that way, humans do. Jesse it's like I'm jealous of him...no I can't be because jealousy is from human nature and I'm-_

"Er hi" Riley said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I couldn't help you" he said to Riley like it nothing.

"What happened?" Riley said looking bewildered "why am I here?"

"You got hit by a car and so the ambulance drove you here" he drawled.

Riley looked at his bloody body "Am I dead?"

"Well, gee, ya think?" the man said almost sarcastically.

"Why couldn't you help me" Riley asked the man a little shocked and upset to know he was dead.

"Too much internal bleeding, like I said before sorry I couldn't help you" the man said.

"What's gonna happen now?" Riley asked.

"Well, they are gonna roll your body to the morgue and I'm going to send you to the 'better' place" the man said bluntly.

"I meant my friends, my family, my…Buffy" Riley said beginning to be upset now she was alone.

"Well they are going to be told your dead" the man said and begins to head for the door "Come on"

"but I need to say goodbye to her" Riley said pleadingly.

"Fine but she won't be able to see you" the man warned.

"Okay" Riley said and follow the mysterious man to the waiting room to find an anxious Buffy sitting down, he tried to hold her and comfort her but only pass through her.

"Did I mention that she can't actually know your there?" the man said "Your not in the physical world anymore"

"And what about you? Why can't they see you?" Riley said almost angrily.

"Because I'm not necessarily human" he said.

"So what are you?" Riley demanded "A Demon?"

"An angel actually" the man said.

"You're a-" Riley began in dismay.

"Your wasting your time" The man interrupt Riley "I still have a job and I rather not waste time by spending it being asked questions"

Riley nodded as he turned and kneels to Buffy "I know you would have been a beautiful bride on our wedding day Buffy and I know you'll continuously be beautiful after that. So stay strong and find yourself a man that will love you like I have, don't go for second best cause I know after you I won't find anyone like you" Riley said he put his hand near her cheek as if to stroke her there, realising now he wouldn't see her for a very long time"I love you forever more and don't worry I'll be okay" he stands up then looks at his friends "Look after each other guys cause I'll be expectingthat when I see you, you'll be old and grey" and looks at the angel who looked like he was about to say something but dropped it"I'm ready" the angel nods but before he could touch him Riley suddenly protested "Wait!".

"What is it?" the man asked a little annoyed now.

"I need you to do something for me" Riley said quickly "Because you couldn't save me I'm asking you to look after her"

"What?" the angel said a little shocked he should be requested that.

"I want you to guard her" Riley begged.

"It isn't in an angels policy to guard slayers" the man pointed out.

"Please" Riley begged.

There was honesty and love towards the Slayer the man could see from Riley's eyes, heck if he was in his position he would do the exact thing. He looked at the slayer as she was watching the doctor coming out of the surgery that Riley was in. Now that she was closer he could actually see what beauty had painted on her and indeed it had painted a masterpiece. Golden tresses, hazel green eyes and skin that seem to glow even in the harsh lights of the hospital. She was young, in her twenties yet some innocence remained in her soul, herwild yet gentle soul. He could see it there, beyond the hardened layers of what evil had thrown at her. Who wouldn't protect her?

"Please" Riley said almost desperately.

He watched the Doctor tell Buffy and her friends the bad news and saw them began to cry. But what made his heartache was when Buffy slowly sank to her chair again and cry, with no one to comfort her. Everyone else were too lost in there own pain.

"Fine" the man said as looked back at Riley.

"Thank you…?" Riley said as the man touched him and turning him into a silver glow.

As Riley disappeared the man smiled "Angelus"

TBC

* * *

This has been edited, cause to me it felt rushed and I forgot to put some vital things down. 


	2. Watching her sleep

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 

Distribution: take it but ask first!

Authors note: italics are thoughts.

Been edited, sorry folks.

**Watching her sleep**

Angelus watched Buffy continuously wept for her dead lover in the arms of her mother. He watched her being dragged home by her friends as she clung to her friend Willow, murmuring words of denial and pain. At some pointhe thought he'd die in her sorrow, her beautiful features looked dull and lifeless it tightened his heart every time she let out a wail.

"He can't be mum…he just…" Buffy sobbed, clutching her mother like she had the power to bring him back but couldn't.

"Oh honey" Joyce said soothingly as she rocked her like a baby "I know the world around you seems to be collapsing by the foundation but I'm sure he would have wanted you to be happy"

"But why? Why couldn't have that been me? I just saw him this morning and he's…and he's…" Buffy heaved another sob, wetting her mother's clothes with her tears.

"I know…" Joyce said kissing her forehead.

Angelus frowned at the slayer's sadness, it wasn't fair that she should be put through this. Love was suppose to be everlasting, not to rip someone's heart out. But then again the slayers were suppose to be alone in the end.

"Dammit!" Angelus growled loudly in frustration, it wasn't fair for her.

Buffy's head snapped up to look around, she may be very upset but she still was the slayer "Did you hear that?"

Angelus looked at her quietly, contemplating in his head whether she heard him or not. Angels could only be seen or heard if they wanted to be other than that, they were completely invisible to anyone. This was very, very unusual sincenot even the slayer could see them.

"Hear what honey?" Joyce asked a little confused.

"I thought I heard something" Buffy said trying to find the source.

Angelus waved his hand in front of her when he thought she was making eye contact with her, he was half scared half excited at the prospect that she could see him and maybe she she was indeed a very powerful slayer. But that thoughtdied instantly when she got up and moved right through himto look around the room.

"Typical" Angelus muttered.

"I didn't hear anything dear" Joyce looking very concerned at her daughter "Why don't you go to bed you must be exhausted"

"Okay…" Buffy said wearily "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Buffy" Joyce said then watched her daughter as she ascended the stairs to her room with Angelus behind her.

* * *

Angelus had to turnaway when she began to dress into her nightgown. He was tempted to turn around and watch her, but being a gentlemen he was he let her change in privacy. Which in some rare cases he wanted to forget and watch, with this being one of them. Hey, being an angel didn't mean he _had_ to act like one.

"So you're the slayer" Angelus thought out loud, even though he knew she wouldn't respond "You have a nice room" he said lamely then spots a stuff pig on the side of her dressing table clutched within his grasp.

It was soft, sponging and very much loved, he smiled knowing this was her favourite. He heard the covers of her bed ruffle a bit, signalling him she was going to sleep. Turned around realising he was clutching the pig and stood absolutely still, hoping she didn't see the pig flying about. Then silently thanking the Powers the Be she was facing towards her window and not her dressing table. He stood there watching her fall into a deep sleep. He was an angel for battle and here he was being a guardian for a champion that didn't need to be guarded.Especially avery beautiful champion that didn't need to be gaurded.

_Thisis veryconvenient _Angelus sarcasically thought _I'm guarding a champion and I can't help but think she's sex-on-legs!_

He approached her and studied her form in every detail, including her aura. Light blue with hints of gold, a very good slayers aura but he frowned at deep grey at the edges. Sadness, was soaking up all the light in it her aura and it wasn't very nice for an angel to see, especially if they developed feelings for their charge.

"You'll be alright slayer" Angelus mumbled to her "Time always heals hearts, even yours" _but what about mine? No can't be thinking that, charges are jobs not potencial lovers _he thought as he looked her face again. So young, so beautiful, so...much pain she'll have to face untill to finished mourning and then he'll go. That is if he wanted togo.

"Angelus" a pair of voices shouted.

Angelus spun around to see Doyle and Gunn smiling.

"I told ya he was trailin' a lass" Doyle said to Gunn, then looked at Buffy "Anda fine one too"

"Knock it off, she's a job" Angelus growled protectively, he really didn't want them to know he was developing feelings for someone who didn't know he evenexisited. Talk about your humiliation and the fact they were as reliable to keep a secret as trusting a fox in a chicken pen.

"Yeah and lovely one too" Doyle snickered.

"Not that kind of job" Angelus said looking as if he had friend and murder in mind.

"Oh so your _guarding_ her?" Gunn said disbelieving him "Yeah a slayer dose need _protection_"

"Her boyfriend died and heasked me to" Angelus said "Its only till she's moved on"

"And would this moving on bein your direction" Gunn couldn't help but smile.

"No this is strictly professional" Angelus informed, but something in his heart togged at that.

"Whadda ya say Gunn?" Doyle said with mischief in his eyes.

"Totally" Gunn said matching Doyle's gleam.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Angelus said knowing all too well what his friends meant.

"Ya whipped lad" Doyle said then dodged the incoming blow "Now now what would dear Muffy say?"

"Buffy" Angelus corrected "and like all humans nothing. Now why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh dat we were wondering if ya like ta go out and have some fun, but since ya got a _job_ to do" Doyle said with smirk "We'll leave you right to it" and in a flash of golden light he disappeared before Angelus could grab him.

"See ya around pal and try to _enjoy_ the job" Gunn teased and like Doyle he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"Of all the angels in the world I had to pick a pair devils in disguise" Angelus muttered then turns to Buffy sobs. Even in her sleep she was crying.

Sighing he approached her again, then gently caressed the back of his hand against her cheek. Her sobs had quietened a little at his touch but they were still there, knowing what to do he lay down beside her and pulled her into a gentle hug. Running soothing words of wisdom and most of all love into her ear, in spite of everything angels at the end of the day were full of love. What surprised him was how she grasped him firmly to her hands, needing him to hold her and comfort her subconsciously. So after two centauries, and a quick decision, Angelus fell asleep and into the dreams of theslayer.


	3. Dreaming of you

**Character 3 Dreaming of you.**

Disclaimer: Don't own them and all that fuzzy jazz.

Distribution: go ahead but ask!

Lyrics: Avalon - Dreams I Dream For You

Reviews: need…reviews…can't…live…without them!

Sorry but I needed to re-edit this. But thanks for the reviewsanyway.

* * *

"Buffy you should be eating something" Willow said. 

Willow and Buffy were sitting on some stolls at the Bronze's little bar area next to some spider monkeys. Buffy knew she was dreaming but in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why Riley wasn't in here, saying to goodbye to her.

"I already ate at home" Buffy said.

"No you didn't" The Barman said as he approached them, Angelus just couldn't help himself but to enter her dream.

Damn I am whipped! he thought as he watched her stare at him.

Buffy eyes widened at this magnificent creature standing in front of her. Spikey blackish brown hair, chiselled features that looked like carved out to perfection and that body, she was just itching to scratch her nails lightly against the bare skin but what drawn her in was those deep beautiful brown soulful eyes. If it weren't for his eyes all thoughts of Riley would have sit and stay but they all fled being replaced by _him_. Mr-too-gorgeous-to-be-wearing-cloths him. She didn't even see Willow leaving to go to the stage or that the rest of the scoobiegang was holding musical instruments of the Dingoes or that Willow took the place of Devon as shegrasped the microphone in her hand.

Willow began to sing:_ "You taste the tears  
You're lost in sorrow  
You see your yesterdays  
I see tomorrow"_

"Wow your cute" Buffy said un-shamefully, after all it was a dream and this dream just seemed to get better and better.

Angelus smirked knowing this was her sub-concious talking to him"Yeah but your breathtaking" he winked at her then got into bartender mode, he could tell that the air in the dream was becoming lusty and he knew if he didn't get out soon he wouldn't be able to "What would you like to drink?"

"Anything with you in it" she purred, getting really hot and bothered just by looking at him.

"Wouldn't be able to fit in the drink though" he chuckled.

"The dreams I dream for you  
Are deeper than the ones you're clinging to  
More precious than the finest things you knew  
And truer than the treasures you pursue  
Let the old dreams die  
Like stars that fade from view  
Then take the cup I offer  
And drink deeply of  
The dreams I dream for you"

She smiled at his laughter, strong yet like a melody of joy "Would you like to dance?" she asked, this was her dream and she didn't want to leave this man or him to leave her. He was justtoo yummy to resist.

"Who's gonna be tending my bar?" Angelus asked, knowing this was a bad idea every second he was in there. She was possitively, breath takingly beautiful all the way through the out sideand the inside andhe didn't feel he could stop her from wrapping him around her little fingers. Man he even wanted to lick every didgit just to see what she taste like. _Whipped all the way_ he couldn't help but thought, although he _really_ didn't mind.

"You see your shame  
But I see your glory  
You've read one page  
I know the story"

"Guess these guys will" Buffy said gesturing to the spider monkeys then grabbed Angelus and pulled him towards the dance floor. She felt warm tingles all over her body when she grabbed his hand and she couldn't stop her body from humming of sheer positive form. It felt nice to have his grasped around around hers, _real_ nice.

"I hold a vision  
That you'll become  
As you grow into the truth  
As you learn to walk in love"

He pulled her into his rest her head against his warm chest, she could feel his heartbeating gently against her ear as they moved to the beat. Their dance was hypnotic as theysmoothly moved together, all the while a feeling seem to form from the bottom of both their hearts. Beating together like they were suppose to be that way, all they wanted was to stay lost in each others arms forever. They felt safe, warmed and...loved?

"The dreams I dream for you  
Are deeper than the ones you're clinging to  
More precious than the finest things you knew  
And truer than the treasures you pursue  
Let the old dreams die  
Like stars that fade from view  
Then take the cup I offer  
And drink deeply of  
The dreams I dream for you"

Buffy looked up at him as he smiled down at her, it felt so right to be held in his strong arms, to be with him.It felt as if he couldprotect herfrom anything, hate, violence, suffering,even pain. So warm yet so loving, she wanted dancewith himfor all eternity and Angelus truly felt the same. But guarding was entitled watch over there charge forever especially a slayer, sighing he slowly let go of her.

"I have to go" Angelus said as Buffy confused at him.

"Please don't" Buffy pleaded, she didn't want him to leave her just like Riley did.

"But I have to" Angelus said, upset too knowing he still had a job to do.

"Then let me give you something" Buffy said as pulled him back into her arms.

"Let the old dreams die  
Like stars that fade from view  
Then take the cup I offer  
And drink deeply of  
The dreams I dream for you"

She pulled him down closer, intending to kiss his him and all Angelus could do was obey willingly.The world slow down to a stop as there clothes were the only things from keeping that much closer. His warm breath smoothly yet adoring touched her skin, makingthe want ofhim increase. It was an indescribable feeling when their eyes barely closedin the heat of themoment.Bringing them higher as a pool heat thatswirled in their lower abdomenand seem to spread everywhere as there lips came closer and closer and…thealarm went off.

* * *

Got ya! Sorry folks but now I have to catch up with other stories and then I'll get back to this, till then I'm leaving you with this. I know I'm evil. 


	4. Hidden Situation

**Hidden Situation.**

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmmm I think people are getting bored of reading 'I don't own them' so I'll say I'm not the owner of Buffy the vampire slayer. LOL!

Distribution: Ask first and you shall receive.

Reviews: I have an addiction, need my fix!

Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy and Angelus woke up at the sound of the alarm. They both simultaneously groan in frustration as how close they were to smooches. Damn that alarm!

Although Angelus knew he was suppose to be relieved thathe wasn't getting involved with her, sinceguardians don't get involved with their charges, he couldn't help but feel really disappointed. It felt like the whole forbidden fruit thing!

Buffy sighed as she got up and suddenly feeling very achey 'down there', she couldn't believe after dreaming of him she felt so turned on without getting any!

"I'm so glad Riley wasn't there" Buffy said then realisation hit her "Oh god!" Buffy screeched "I can't believe-how could-why?" she said feeling very guilty now "It's just a dream" she rubbed a hand over her eyes as she walked to the bathroom to shower "Just a dream"

Angelus, watching her whole out burst, felt hurt as her words hit against his heart. This wasn't fair on either of them and yet they had to endure it, she losing her lover and he was never going to show her that the world wasn't that bad but that could lead to problems. Resigning he got up and followed her.

Buffy turned the shower on as she began to hum a song on her mind, not realising it was the song Willow sang in her dream. She brushed her hair as Angelus watched in fascination, almost reaching out to touch the locks of hair but then thought better of it to not to. She put down the brush and rolled her shoulders that bared the responsibility of the world. Angelus could tell she was tense at the sound of cracking of the muscles in her shoulders.

Suddenly Angelus darted his eyes away when she pulled her nightie off wiggled out of her knickers, she turned around, walked past him, stepped into the steaming shower and began to wash away the grime from yesterday. Angelus breathing became erratic, knowing there was a completely naked, wet Buffy with a see through door, behind him. Never had he ever had a great urge to something particularly with her, to take her take her right there in the shower, making her voice soar from screaming his name instead of humming that song.

"Oh this is going to be a long week" he muttered.

* * *

Xander, Anya, Willow, Oz and Giles looked over to the opening door of the Magic Box. They didn't expect Buffy to arrive there, or to have washed and freshly dressed. They watched her approached them and they sense the sadness in her eyes. Even though nobody could see Angelus, he stood behind her as if to be supportive of Buffy. 

"Hey Buff" Xander said "How are you doing?"

"I'm good" Buffy said as she sat down with them "I just…it's hard"

"Riley was a great guy" Willow said, feeling the need to say something comforting to her friend "No one could replace him"

"I know Will" Buffy said before she turned to her Watcher "Did they get him?"

"No Buffy, they haven't" Giles said "There hasn't been any word from the Police"

"No one disappears" Buffy said resolved "Sunnydale Police are a bunch of Idiots. Guess we'll have to find him"

"Buffy" Giles pulled off his glasses and scratched them against the side of his face "One must not assume that every death in Sunnydale was caused by a demon"

"I wasn't saying he was a demon, I just want to catch him" Buffy said.

"And do what? Kill him?" Anya asked bluntly.

"No Anya, I'm gonna catch him, hit him about a bit and then I'm going to turn him in" Buffy said.

"Not to spoil the mode but if the Police can't find what makes you so sure we will?" Xander asked.

"Because we've got Willow" Buffy said as she looked at her friend.

"Me?" Willow nearly squeaked at that Oz wrapped an arm around her shoulders "Why me? Why can't someone else be our last hope? I crack under pressure"

"I'm not putting you under pressure Will" Buffy reassuringly said "I just want some closure"

* * *

Riley's murderer stumbled about in pain dropping to the floor in a disserted alley. His insides wear burning and felt like they were drying up. He remembered talking to someone at the bar and then nothing, he couldn't remember a thing. He rolled himself in agony into the foetus position; he couldn't understand why he was in so much pain. His question was answered as smoke began to rise from his body, causing more pain hitting against his skull. The smoke rose and transformed into something human man, but clearly was not as it stepped out of him. 

Spikes blue steel like eyes scanned the alley; he had picked this particular human for the job. He had a car, he had been dumped by his girlfriend and he had been drunk. Perfect if you were disguising something demonic. He originally planned to persuade the man to do something, make him hallucinate and hit Riley, but instead he had to possess the bloody bugger when he sensed an angel was near by. Angels and Devils could sense each other until they hid in a mortal body, posses them if they could. He had a job to do and nothing, not even a poof with wings would stop him.

Speaking of the job he thought as he turned around to face the poor bloke, clutching his chest in agony. It was pitiful and it only made Spike smile.

He pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a long drag. Spike then blew the smoke in his direction. The man breathed in the cigarette smoke and couldn't breathe, quite literally. His lungs couldn't work as tried to force the air in there and Spike just watch him choke to death.

"Sorry mate, but I just can't have you telling an angel what you did" Spike smirked as the man gagged "Well what I did, but you get the point. Besides think of it this way, you just done the Big Bad a favour" with that the man died "Knew you'd appreciate that" he laughed quietly.

"Spike" a woman suddenly appeared beside him in a fiery smoke "Is it done?"

"Yeah it's done Darla" Spike said as he turned to the petite blonde beside him, taking another drag of his cigarette "Now what shall we do with the slayer?"

"What's the point now that the job has been done" Darla said "She has no one to conceive with. Let the lowers ones deal with her"

"You sure? I heard a rumour that there is an angel guarding watching over her" Spike said giving his cigarette a quick flick before taking another drag "Could make the mourning process go quicker"

"It's highly unlikely that a slayer would have an angel guarding her" Darla said "Angels don't guard champions just like we don't persuade demons to do this, that and the other. We deal with humans only"

"And if it's true, what then?" Spike said.

"What do you mean 'what then?'? Riley Finn was the one" Darla said "and we eliminated him, the slayer would be mourning her soul mate for a long time and by time she finishes it'll be too late"

"As you say but if your wrong-" Spike beganas hethrew his cigaretteaway.

"I'm never wrong" Darla insisted.

"That night is approaching us Darla. If your wrong, the First will have your head" Spike warned Darla and they both left in clouds of fiery smoke and fear, leaving the dead body un-touched.

TBC…


	5. Found

**Found**

_Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Distribution: go on but ask first!_

_Review: oh go on, I know you want to!_

_Warning: This is very long!_

_Thanks for the reviews so far guys, cheers!_

* * *

After a few minutes of collecting ingredients and chanting over a map, Buffy, Xander, Oz and Giles were following Willow who was tracking Riley's killer and Angelus just following behind them. Leaving Anya behind to tend the shop, which was glad to do. 

"Is he close?" Buffy asked for the hundredth time.

"Yeah he's…I've lost him" Willow said very surprised at the turn of events "I don't know he was there and now he's not"

"Can you pick out were he was?" Buffy asked.

"Hang on" Willow said, she slowly walked then hit an alley "there!" she points to man on the ground.

Buffy brushes past Willow as she charge up to him only find he was dead "Oh no" Buffy said.

The gang surrounded the dead man.

"Guess we'll have to report that he's dead then" Buffy said "Before I kill the culprit who got here first"

Angelus however knew the culprit was "Devils" he whispered.

He could sense that they had recently been here and he sensed that in their trail of dark aura they were powerful ones too. This couldn't be coincidental, the dark aura was pooling around the dead man and this very man had killed his golden goddess lover. They were up to something and that was usually a bad side.

Giles was about to touch the body when he felt extreme heat from it "Good Lord" he said, then grabbed either side of the shirt and ripped it apart. He held back a gasp, there were black markings across chest mainly were the lungs would be "This is…i-it couldn't be"

"Giles your skipping ahead of us" Buffy said "What killed him?"

"We may need to research but I believe we're dealing with devils" Giles said.

Surprising everyone, including Angelus that he knew about them and that they actually existed

"Devils? As in tails, horns and red all over devils?" Xander asked.

"No Xander, not the comical devils" Giles said in frustration "These things are more powerful then any demon on the planet"

"What makes them so different?" Willow said "I mean there all powerful and grr. What makes these guys different?"

"They manipulate humans, possess them, destroy everything inside till there's nothing left of them" Giles said "Their power of chaos and destruction is beyond our comprehension" Giles sighs "And what makes them so dangerous is that they report directly to the First"

"The First? Like the granddaddy of all evil First?" Xander said.

"The very one" Giles said.

"Well" Xander clapped his hands and rubbing them together "This sounds like a job for Buffy"

"Thanks for the support Xand" Buffy muttered then look at her Watcher as they began to leave the alley "How do you I kill these guys?"

"You can't, kill them Buffy. You see they move between the physical world and the spiritual world" Giles said, scratching an eyebrow to think "The only time they will become solid or visible is when there about to kill you"

"Oh this is just great" Buffy muttered.

"Well I guess we're going to have research on that" Giles said "But why did they kill him?" he gestured to the dead man.

"Maybe they were doing us a favour" Buffy said coldly.

"Life on the hellmouth has taught me one thing Buff" Xander said "Evil doesn't do favours, they just like to make people life a misery"

"Maybe there's something more to it" Willow said "Like Buffy's the slayer and Riley was Buffy's boyfriend. Maybe it's got to do with her or the both of them"

"Her is standing right here" Buffy pointed out as they entered the Magic Box.

"Oh sorry" Willow said "But I've got a point right? Right?"

"Point about what?" Anya chirped as she came around the cash machine to give Xander a kiss.

"Oh that a devil had got Riley's killer, we're just guessing why" Xander said as they all sat down near the main table, letting Anya sitting on his lap.

"Well why don't you ask an angel?" Anya said as if it was a logical explanation.

"Anya, angels don't exist, do they?" Xander wondering with the rest of the gang.

"Well of course they do, their devils natural enemies and they're the good guys" Anya explained "In my vengeance demon days I granted a wish to this woman and it backfired on her. She was dying and an angel came to save her, she wasn't destined to die that early so he did his job and told me that I'd owe him a drink and a shag"

"Doyle?" Angelus blurted out, he couldn't believe his friend was telling the truth for once. He and Gunn couldn't stop laughing that he told them he saved a girl from a wish she was granted by a vengeance demon.

"What's a shag?" Anya asked her boyfriend who didn't have a clue, only Angelus saw Giles turning pink and fumbling with his glasses in embarrassment, with that Angelus snorted diffidently knowing what a shag was.

"Well the point is" Buffy began "We still need to find a killer, is there any spells that can find a devil?"

"No, Devils weren't born in magic and magic can't find them only when possessing a mortal but Angels can find them and vice versa" Anya said "But the same thing applies with Angels, there not born from magic"

"Oh more good news" Buffy groaned as she slumped in her chair.

"But I heard you can call for one in your dreams" Anya said "But I think that's rumour"

"Guess we're going to have hit the books" Willow said as she got up and walked to the bookshelf with Oz.

* * *

Willow and Buffy were reading on the balcony of the Magic Box while the others worked on the ground floor, books were scattered everywhere on the tables, the cashier counter even were Buffy and Willow were. They been working really hard till sunset approached but so far no body had found anything that was useful but they all were concentrating on the books all expect Buffy. She could help but could help but think of the man in her dreams. 

"Spill" Willow said, she always knew Buffy had something on her mind when she wasn't paying any attention to the books "Something is bruin in your head and I want to know"

"You've hanging around the potions too long" Buffy half joked.

"Buffyyyyyyyyyyy" Willow whined.

"Okay, okay" Buffy said knowing that her friend wouldn't let it go "I had a dream last night that we were at the Bronze"

Angelus ears pricked up and began to listen to what they were saying.

"And?"

"And the barman was really cute" Buffy said looking away in shame "So cute that I wanted to...you know"

"Oh Buff, us girls always dream" Willow said reassuringly "Sometimes they have hidden meanings, like that guy could resemble Riley"

Angelus snorted "Please, I don't look like farmboy" _I did it again, this jealousy is starting to be a real pain in the ass._

"Yeah but there something, unusual about him" Buffy said "I just can't put my finger on it"

"Hey you never know, he could have been an angel" Willow said hoping it was true, even though it really was.

"Yeah right" Buffy said dismissively "Who'd want to come into my wacky dreams of horror?"

I would Angelus thought _And I did_

Angelus thought 

"I don't know" Willow whispered look deflated.

"AHA!" Giles shouted in excitement, making every one jump.

"Can't you British people be less dramatic?" Xander said.

Ignoring Xander Giles said "Our deceased friend was diffidently killed by a Devil" he looked at the book "It's called devil breath, they breath out some kind of magical toxic air into there victims. The victims breathe it in. It burns their lungs it and prevents them from breathing. It quite an excruciating death really"

"Like I didn't know that" Angelus muttered.

"Is there anything that can help us?" Xander asked as Buffy and Willow came down from the balcony.

"Well, not only can it kill the victim but it destroys the soul" Giles said "Preventing anyone learning what the devil did to them"

"Ouch" Oz said for everyone.

"Guess I was right" Willow murmured.

"Assuming that Willow is right, why did they want Riley dead?" Anya asked.

"Guess I'm going to have to work on your theory Anya" Buffy said "Gonna have to call up an angel"

"Hey, why do you humans always assume that we know everything?" Angelus grumbled "Guess I'm going to need some angels help" with that he puts a finger and thumb in his mouth he whistled.

Gunn answered the call "What's up?" he said.

"Where's Doyle?" Angelus asked curiously.

"Oh he's _busy _with a client" Gunn said.

"Ah typical" Angelus said.

"So why did you call?" Gunn asked.

"Devils" Angelus answered.

"What did they do?" Gunn asked, frowning at the situation now.

"They killed the slayer's boyfriend" Angelus said.

"But I thought you said he died" Gunn said "A human death I believe"

"Not anymore, the driver that hit him was possessed" Angelus said.

"Possessed? Isn't that a little extreme?" Gunn asked, his frown deepened.

"I was in the neighbourhood when it happened" Angelus said "Must have sensed me and coward"

"Damn right" Gunn said "I'm guessing you want me to snoop around, huh?"

"Find anything that's useful" Angelus said "There up to something, do whatever necessary Gunn but make them talk. We need answers"

"Fine, what are you going to do in the mean time?" Gunn asked.

"These guys are going to try and contact us" Angelus pointed to the chatting scoobie gang.

"And you want to be the one that picks up the line" Gunn said.

"That's the plan" Angelus said.

"I don't like this plan" Gunn said.

"I don't like it either but we need to get to the bottom of this" Angelus said.

"Fine, but we're directly helping them Angelus" Gunn said wearily "that is against the rule book"

"The Devils got involved" Angelus said "So shall we"

Meanwhile as Angelus and Gunn were talking Giles had pulled out a book about dreams.

"Is there anything on contacting angels?" Buffy asked.

"Yes but its tricky" Giles said.

"How so? Do I have to punch in some number?" Buffy said.

"You have to be near an angel to actually contact one" Giles said

"How are we going to do that?" Xander said.

Silence seemed to fill the room up. How were they going to contact an angel? You couldn't see them or actually magically bring them to you.

"Hey guys did you feel that?" Willow said breaking the silence as well as Angelus and Gunn's conversation.

"Feel what?" Buffy asked.

Willow closed her eyes and concentrated "It feels like there's a good vibe, a really good vibe" she smiled "Like I'm safe"

"Warm and fuzzy too?" Anya asked getting excited.

"Yeah" Willow grinned letting her sense tingle as the positive energy hum against her power.

"Guess it's our lucky day" Anya smiled "We've got angels"

"She's a witch!" Gunn pointed at Willow "Why the hell didn't you tell me she's a witch?"

"I thought she was an amateur witch" Angelus argued back.

"Well a very damn talented amateur witch!" Gunn shot back.

"Really we've got them? But why are they here?" Xander asked "Now?"

"Who cares? They're here so lets start talking" Buffy said.

"Buffy I think-" Giles began

"No, I want answers now" Buffy said cutting him off "Willow"

"Go!" Angelus growled at Gunn who obeyed instantly.

Willow opened her mouth to perform a spell to reveal them but the vibes of good energy was gone. She looked at Buffy and her face told her everything.

"Please tell me they didn't go" Buffy said quietly to her friend.

"I'm sorry Buffy" Willow said.

"Well you scared them off, I guess we're going to have to wait for them to come back" Anya said bluntly.

"Thank you Anya" Giles said almost sarcastically "For that direct statement"

Buffy looked at her friends for a moment then she goes straight to the weapon cabinet. Grabbing a stake and crossbow before heading to the door.

"Where are you going Buffy?" Giles asked.

"I'm a little upset right now Giles" Buffy said as she turned around to face him "I lost Riley, I lost the dude that and because I was angry I scared off the angel. So right now I'm a little emotional"

"Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. Um, I understand that this sort of thing requires ice cream of some kind?" Giles said

"Ice cream will come. First, I want to take out some vamps" Buffy said

"You sure?" Giles said looking wearily like the rest of them.

"The great thing about being a Slayer, kicking ass is comfort food" Buffy said with that she turned around, opened the door of the Magic Box and left them.

"You think we should be worried" Willow asked.

"No, Will I think the vamps are going to be worried" Xander said.

* * *

Two vampires were kicked into the air and landed with a huge thud, the slayer wasn't very happy at all. Angelus was sitting on a grave stone watching the whole thing un-fold. Buffy had immediately came across a pair of fresh-out-of-the-grave-vamps and she was taking everything out on them. Her pain, her frustration and most of all anger. He sees her kick one and then the other, like she was doing the can-can or something. One of the vampires rushes at Buffy, and she flips him over onto his back. 

"Nice try" Buffy said.

The other one comes at her again with a swing. She ducks it and punches him in the face, in the gut and again in the face. He falls to the ground, dazed. The first one comes at her again with a kick, but she blocks it with her arm, backhand punches him in the face, jabs him in the gut and grabs his arm, twisting it up high and forcing him to his knees in pain. Angelus couldn't help but cringe at the sound bones breaking. The second vampire gets back up, rushes at her and grabs her. She struggled to throw him off as the other one gets up. The first vampire moves in for the kill.

The world around Angelus slowed down, he had two choices. One he could watch her die, take her to the 'better' and then see the new slayer being called or two he could save her. He watched the vampire getting closer to her neck as she struggled. Choices, it's the whole part of living. What would he chose? The vampire had his teeth on her neck and slowly sank his fangs in…only to have Angelus throwing him off.

He sensed death coming and he wasn't about to allow her to die and so formed into the physical world and saved her and she saw the whole thing. She saw a flash golden light and then he appeared, very determined to let fury rein.

Without letting go of the second one she threw in over her back and cleanly jams her stake into his chest, and he crumbles into ashes. Buffy turns her attention back to the one that Angelus threw away from her. He was on the floor with Angelus's foot bending the bones in his chest, Angelus then grabs him and threw him into a grave stone, next to Buffy. She holds the vampire and punches him in the face, making him roll away. She smiles as the vampire gets up and charges her, knowing it's his end. She grabs him, pulls him around and down to the ground, and immediately plunges her stake right were it comes to an end, the heart. He then screams and bursts into ashes.

She looks over to Angelus, her eyes widened recognising him instantly. Her cute barman was an angel, her eyes just seem to want to pop out of her head. He was more gorgeous than his dream version.

This is a problem Angelus couldn't help but thought as she walked up to him.

TBC


	6. Information is sweet

**Information is sweet**

_Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

_Distribution: go on but ask first!_

_Review: oh go on, I know you want to!_

* * *

_This is a problem_ Angelus couldn't help but thought as she walked up to him.

She moved slowly as if she did any sudden moves he would vanish, just like before only that it was Gunn and not him that did that. She stood in front of him, looking at him like she knew him beyond thoughts or dreams. She raised a hand and he let her brush it against his cheek. She let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that he really was there. His skin was soft and smooth as if it was made of silk and they couldn't help but feel a crackle of energy between them.

"Is this real?" Buffy asked "Or is this a dream"

"It's real" Angelus said swallowing hard as her hand brushed lower.

"Why couldn't you…" Buffy began but let the words swirl in the air.

"There are rules" Angelus said "One of them being that we can't be seen"

"I guess you broke that one huh?" Buffy said "What's gonna happen to you?"

"Nothing, you see if one side gets involved the other side can too" Angelus explained.

"Why did you appear in my dream?" Buffy said, resting her hand against his chest.

"You were crying in your sleep, I tried to soothe you with my touch but you still cried" Angelus said as he looked away "So I held you, whispered gentle words to set you mind in peace and once stopped, I didn't want to let go because…" Angelus looked back at her "…you wouldn't let go either"

"So you wanted to talk to me" Buffy said.

"At first but then you got a little…" Angelus said letting the rest of the sentence in the air as he smirked a little.

"Hey!" she playfully smacked him in the chest, smiling at him "I was in dream world! How am I suppose to control myself?" she couldn't understand it but she felt she could open up to him and he would keep her safe and warm, beyond his angelic touch.

"I did" Angelus said.

"Hello what were you doing at the end of the dream? Hmm? I remember someone's certain lips coming to mine" Buffy said.

"I think you'll be finding it was the other way round" Angelus said then leaned in to whisper in her ear "Weren't you the one that said _let me give you something_?"

"Well that's not the point" Buffy flustered as she took a step back only to have Angelus follow every step she took away from him.

"Isn't it?" Angelus said.

"No" Buffy said, trying to sound convincing but only to sound small.

"Hmm, I thinks someone's lying" Angelus said in a sing song voice.

"I am not" Buffy determined.

"So why did you wanted to kiss me?" Angelus said.

"Hello dream world, I think we covered that" Buffy said, sticking her chin out defiantly.

"No, we haven't" Angelus said "Your subconscious dose what it wants, it doesn't obey the rules it creates fun but most of all it shows your conscious how to deal with stuff"

"And what stuff would that be?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you didn't love Riley" Angelus said

"Of course I loved him he was…I mean it was…" Buffy suddenly felt odd, she did love her fiancé, right?

When she met Riley they didn't really connect, they didn't seem to fit. So she tried to go with friendship approach and blossomed after that. They dated and still it grew, they became boyfriend and girlfriend then lovers. But Buffy couldn't really feel the connection even after all of that and Riley was as blind as a bat to notice it, just wanted to be loved like a little pouch. Everyone else had a spouse, why should she be alone? So when he proposed to her she thought she could connect better, by starting a new life and a family with him. It was only when Angelus pointed it out to her made her really think about it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angelus asked as he sat down by the near by bench.

To his surprise she sat down next to him, nodding before she began to talk.

"Riley and I…we were good at the start, we were friends" Buffy said "I wanted a normal life and he provided it for me, but after the scenario with Adam I couldn't but think normal isn't what it used to be" she sighed as she twiddled with her thumbs "But everyone else were happy with their significant other and so I thought it would be easier if I kept Riley, he was a nice guy I thought if he stayed around longer maybe the normal thing could come back"

"It never did" Angelus said

"When he proposed, I immediately said yes. But the longer we were engaged the more time I spent on being the slayer instead of being me and be involved. I guess I know why now" Buffy sighed then looked at him "I did love him just not in a lover's way. Can you tell me why?"

"No" Angelus said truthfully.

"Did you know?" Buffy asked.

"A part of me" Angelus said "You loved him as if he was your brother, I could see that in you"

"Can you see other things about me?" Buffy asked sheepishly.

"I can see your light" Angelus said.

"Do I have a switch on me?" Buffy blurted out.

"Not that kind of light" Angelus chuckled "Your strength, your aura, your…heart" he whispered the last word "And it's beyond the word of beauty"

"I bet you say that to all the slayers" Buffy gushed a little.

"No, just you" Angelus smiled, leaving a comfortable silence between them.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to finally have met someone like him. He was honest, kind, wise and loving, if only he'd let her love him and return that very love too.

"So um, why did you leave?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't" Angelus said.

"But Willow said-"

"That was my friend"

"Friend?"

"I asked for his help and he came"

"What did you asked him?"

"To find out what the devils were up to"

"You mean you guys don't know?"

"No"

"Oh"

"Don't worry, Gunn and, hopefully, Doyle are always good at snooping" Angelus said reassuringly.

"Well I hope you're saying the truth" Buffy smiled.

"You can count on it" Angelus smiled.

Looking very curiously at him she asked "Do you have any nifty powers?"

"An angel has his secrets" Angelus said with a secretive smile.

"Oh come on! What are we like? Two years old?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You really want to know?" Angelus asked her wearily.

"Yeah" Buffy said calmingly.

"Well we can move places to places in a flash of light, appear invisible, enter ones dream and heal" Angelus said "Basic stuff"

"Okay what about _advanced_ stuff?" Buffy asked getting really interested in the whole angel thing.

"That I can't tell you" Angelus smirked.

"Why not?" Buffy pouted.

"Rules" Angelus simply reply with Buffy simply replying with a pout "Buffy?"

"Oh my god!" Buffy nearly yelped in realisation "I don't even know you name and we're talking as if we we've known each other for years"

"Same here" Angelus agreed "My name is Angelus"

"Pretty" Buffy said "So Angelus, is it just Angelus like Cher?"

"Yeah, but when I have to pose as a human my name is Liam Angelus O'Connor"

"Hey, I thought you can't get involved if only if a devil was" Buffy accusingly.

"Rules can be _bended_ and the fact I live down here" Angelus explained with a smile.

"Wait, you live down here?" Buffy asked.

"Yep" he replied.

"But I thought you guys would be living _up _there" she said as she pointed towards the starry heavens.

"Tell me when you thought _angel_ what did you imagine?" Angelus asked.

"A person with a halo and wings" Buffy said openly.

"Do I have a halo and wings?" Angelus asked.

"No" Buffy said dumbly.

"No" Angelus said, agreeing with her "I maybe an angel Buffy, may have the whole good stuff in me, but certainly don't sing" reminding her of the stereotypical version of angels and their constant singing.

Buffy laughed "That bad?"

"Worse than you can possibly imagine" Angelus laughed with her.

"So" Buffy began after their laughter died in aching ribs "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to go back to the Magic Box" Angelus said.

* * *

Gunn had looked high and low for anything that was to with the slayer and every time he got close to a devil it just vanishes a wisp of smoke. Until that is a devil that hadn't been paying attention to were he was going.

"Okay listen up dude" Gunn said pinning the devil by his throat "I've been up all over this the dimension here and y'all been sneaking around. So what's with that I mean you guys used to love pissing us angels off and yet you won't" he leered at the Devil "So wanna tell me what you up to?"

"I ain't telling you jack"

"Aww come on" Gunn said sweetly "Sharing means caring, oh right you guys don't believe in that" he pulls out a knife out of his pocket "This is my baby and I believe you two should get a little closer" he place the knife near the devil's neck "Since she's soooo _good_"

"What do you wanna know?" devil asked cowardly, Gunn's knife was made out of pure good energy that once stabbed into a devil it would poison it and eventually kill it.

"Why did you guys want the slayer's boyfriend dead" Gunn asked coldly.

"I don't know" the devil said but quickly added when the knife was threatening to slit his throat "Their was a bounty on his head, anyone that got him would be rewarded by the First"

"And who got the bounty?" Gunn said as he loosened his grip.

"His right hand man" the devil said "Spikeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he burst into flame and died.

Gunn eyes widened at the powerful dark aura surrounded him, he didn't even notice it being too invested to find out who killed the slayer's boyfriend was now going to kill him.

"Damn" he said as he turned around to see a cocky, blonde, Bille Idol wannabe Devil.

"Fe fi foe fum, I smell the blood of an angel scum" the devil growled then attacked.

The Magic Box was completely silent as the scoobie gang, except Buffy, was staring at Angelus. He didn't look uncomfortable, he looked very relaxed as if it wasn't a big deal.

"S-s-so Angelus, you're an angel" Giles said looking very intrigue by Angelus presents.

"Yes" Angelus said "Would like you guys to stop staring at me though"

"I'm sorry, w-would you like a cupper tea?" Giles said "That is if you can drink, yes?".

"That would be very nice" Angelus smiled as Giles went off to make tea.

"So Angelus, how did you and Buffy come across each other?" Xander asked.

"Xander!" Willow walloped him across his head.

"What we all should know" Xander said.

"He has a point" Angelus said "Riley asked me to watch over Buffy, I was going to stick around until she moved on since angels don't watch over slayer. Situation has changed now, if a devil gets involved with one of our champions then we have to step in"

"Involved?" Willow said then turned to Buffy.

"As in involved in a killing" Buffy said reassured her friend.

"Ooh" Willow sighed in relief "So do you know why?"

"I have a friend on it" Angelus said, shrugged at their disbelief "I can't exactly break my promise to Riley and leave"

"Yeah that would be breaking the angel code or something" Xander said, receiving another wallop from Willow.

"So you've been her guardian angel since Riley died" Oz confirmed.

"Yes" Angelus said.

"Erm Angelus, why couldn't I sensed you if you were here the whole time?" Willow asked.

"When an angel takes a charge he or she can't be sensed by magic in case the charge in question is a magic wielder" Angelus answered.

"Oh but why?" Willow persisted.

"There was an accident" Angelus answered simply.

"What happened?" Willow asked.

"The angel became a battery for a love potion" Angelus said bluntly "Since we're full of good energy"

"Ouch" Willow said while biting the bottom of her lip.

"Angelus can you tell us, anything that could be useful" Giles asked as he came back with the tea "Anything about devils or angels that could help us?"

Angelus muttered his thanks when he took his tea before he said "Angels and Devils have a pact between us, we can't be involved in activities on the supernatural playing field only mortals, humans. We can guide and persuade humans to do good or evil but sometimes we have to be more _severe_ than we should be. Devils have the ability to posses their victims, forcing them to do evil acts and when they die they go straight to hell. That is if we get there first and send the soul to the right place, but once it's in hell we can't trespass there just like they can't trespass on our territory. We can talk to the dead, get information on what happened though"

"Fascinating" Giles murmured.

"So did you get any from that dead guy?" Anya asked.

"No, I would have been able to if the devil in question hadn't used the breath to destroy the soul" Angelus said.

"That sucks" Oz said.

"Do you take your assignments directly from the Powers that be?" Giles asked "Like the devils do with the First?"

"No, we get it from the oracles" Angelus said "Who then get it from the PTB"

"Oh" Giles said.

"You know that friend of yours" Oz said "When do you think he would be back to tell you?"

"Around now" Gunn said as he appeared before them bring back the silence as Gunn looked at his friend "May I ask you why your showing yourself?"

"Change of plans" Angelus replied simply.

"She almost died huh?" Gunn said knowingly with a grin.

"You nearly died" Giles said in shock to his slayer.

"Only a little" Buffy said guiltily.

Angelus got up from his chair as he approached his friend when he noticed the bruises on his face "What happened?" he asked as he began to heal his face.

"I came across a upper level devil, I barely got out" Gunn drawled "Nearly stabbed me with my baby too"

"Baby?" Xander exclaimed curiously.

"His knife" Angelus explained to Xander before he turned back to "Did his physically touch her?"

"No, he knew what she was" Gunn said.

"Okay can one of you tell me what your on about?" Buffy said with her arms crossed and a hip pop out.

"Gunn's weapon is made out of pure good energy" Angelus said as he finished healing his friend.

"Yeah, she the finest. If a devil gets wounded or even touches her they become poisoned and soon die" Gunn said.

"Sounds like dating Cordelia" Xander said with a chuckle.

"Did you say Cordelia?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah" Xander said slowly wondering were this was going.

"Do you mean Cordelia Chase?" Gunn asked.

"The very one, why?" Xander said.

"Well she's one of our charges" Gunn said "Doyle's in fact"

"You're kidding me!" Buffy, Willow and Xander said in unison.

"Hey that's the guy who saved one of my wishes that's gone wrong" Anya said very happily "Small world huh?"

"She was a vengeance demon" Angelus explained to Gunn puzzled look.

"Oh…you mean…_that _vengeance demon?" Gunn exclaimed "_Doyle's _vengeance demon?"

"The very one" Angelus confirmed.

"Very small world" Gunn said, agreeing with Anya.

"What do you mean Doyle's?" Xander exclaimed with an annoyed huff.

"So Gunn did you find anything?" Angelus asked, getting back on track.

"Yeah, they wanted the slayer's boyfriend dead. Very badly" Gunn said.

"How bad?" Buffy asked as she stood up.

"The bounty kind of bad" Gunn said "From the First"

"So why were they desperate?" Angelus asked

"That's what I tried to find out but now they know that we know that they're up to something" Gunn said.

* * *

"They know something's up" Spike explained to the First, who was in the form of Riley dressed in commander uniform. Spike had a pack of ice on his head on the bruise the upper level angel gave him and it wasn't very pleasant either.

"Well I guess you have to keep everyone out of an angels grasp from now on, soldier" Riley/the First said "Otherwise I would have to relieve you of your duties, permanently"

"Yes sir" Spike played along, if you don't you were tortured "Permission to ask you something freely sir"

"Permission granted" Riley/The First said.

"The prophecy, can it really be un-done now that you or the target is eliminated" Spike asked.

"Yes, why? You don't believe Darla" Riley/The First asked.

"I don't trust the bint, but if you say she's right then I have no objection" Spike said truthfully.

"Very well, your dismissed" Riley/The First said.

"Yes sir" Spike said, but in the back of Spike's mind he couldn't help but feel they were missing something vital.

TBC…

What do you guys think? Shall I continue? Thanks for the reviews by the way, always gives me a happy.


	7. Undercurrent

**Undercurrent**

Disclaimer: don't own them blah blah blah bity blah

Distribution: oh go on, but as first.

Reviews: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeeeee I'm dying without them!

* * *

The Hellgod vampires trembled in fear, as they watched there brother being destroyed before them. They failed her and one of them got punished for it. It was always like that, if they failed one would die, didn't matter who just one would die. To the Hellgod her vampires were like ants, one by one they would be destroyed if continuously failed her. 

"I want my amulet!" she shouted at them "I don't care how you get it, you bring it to me or you'll all perish with him!" she points to the remains of the vampire "You got it, or do I have to spell it out from his ashes?" she snarled "The amulet would keep you safe from my wrath since you boys would all in my good corner, but that can't happen if this failure keeps up. Now if you can't find it then you'll have track it through a spell, okay?"

* * *

There was a bloodcurdling cry of hissing and pain in the cemetery as Buffy killed a half snake, half human demon. She wiped away the sweat from her forehead as straightened out her clothing, patting away the dirt in the process. 

"Big tick off the slayed list of evil" Angelus said after Buffy killed the demon.

It had been four days since they found anything on the Riley death, and Buffy was getting more fidgety around Angelus. He made her nervous, not because she was scared of him but because she was scared that she might jump his bones. It was getting harder and harder to resist him, especially whenever she woke up she'd wake up in his embrace of warmth and tenderness. When she told him not to hold her, she would have a nightmare, wake up and ask for his comfort, which he provided willingly. In the end she couldn't be bothered to tell him off when he didn't let go of her. He was her comfort blanky she adored, except she would never _ever _tell him that. They were friends, they were suppose to be friends but she couldn't help but want more.

"Yep one very big fat tick off the checklist of evil" Buffy said brightly as she watched the demon slowly dissolve into the earth then looked at Angelus "I say it's a call for a celebration of ice-cream"

"Okay" Angelus smiled.

That smile. It always made her want to taste, feel the texture of those soft, smooth lips of his. Maybe nip them if she could, that is if he let her. She learnt over those four days that angels could have a relationships with anyone as long as they did not fall along the champions line. After all angels do get lonely at times, and sometimes love of other angels wasn't enough. However they could not have a long term relationship if they were mortal and nor could they have children with those who were not in the same kind, getting pregnant with an angels baby did not happen. Not because they shouldn't but because the couldn't. She learnt that Angelus and his friends never had any children in their eternal life, but she couldn't help but be annoyed at Willow's little statement of the amount girlfriends they could have had. Angelus could have had.

"Great, I'm going with chocolate and vanilla twist" Buffy said proudly as they walked to the exit of the cemetery "You?"

"Cookie dough fudge ice-cream" Angelus shrugged "After your mother introduced it to me, I, well, have a bit of an addiction to it"

She smiled at the memory at the meeting between her mom and Angelus. Joyce kept on asking him questions such as 'Is there a god?' 'Were are your wings?' 'Dose heaven live up to everyone's expectation?' and finally 'Why are you in my daughters room?'. She actually prayed that her mom wouldn't give him the line of 'if you knock her up, I will knock you out' speech, which she was grateful since someone answered her prayer. That evening she cooked them pizza and the desert of ice-cream (cookie dough fudge ice-cream) and asked more questions till she was exhausted.

"Tell me about it" Buffy grinned, softly nudging him on the side "I couldn't find any in the fridge this morning"

"Guilty" Angelus said sheepishly.

"And they said junk food wasn't _good _for you" Buffy said.

"Yeah but taste _good_" Angelus grinned.

Buffy couldn't help but notice his child like innocence when it came to trying things he'd never would. The smile he would show when it was good and the face he'd pull when it wasn't, she just loved it.

"Yep" Buffy said, for a while they were quiet, walking a comfortable silence till Buffy asked "Angelus, what's it like to be an angel?"

"Depends" Angelus said.

"Depends on what?" Buffy asked.

"On how you see it" Angelus said "Sometimes it good other times not so good"

"What do you mean by that?" Buffy asked, watching him as he thought of an answer to her question.

"Everyday we walk around, guide people, eat something and watch" Angelus said "Repeat the whole thing till the job is done, then we have some fun then get to work"

"That doesn't sound so bad" Buffy said.

"Try doing that for a decade and you'll get the idea" Angelus said.

"Okay dose sound bad" Buffy said "What about immortality?"

"It's not nice" Angelus said.

"But you get to live forever" Buffy said.

"Yeah but that's the problem" Angelus said "I'll be doing this for the rest of eternity or till end of the world"

"Oh" Buffy said quietly.

"But I'm jealous of you more than you think" Angelus said.

"Yeah, jealous of being the slayer. Where's the envy in that?" Buffy said.

"Your mortal" Angelus said "Everyday could be your last day on earth, making everything you touch, you smell, you taste, you hear and you see so much more beautiful that than it is to an immortal. The people you meet, care, love are treasured because they could die at any moment. But what makes you more precious Buffy is that you risk your life every night to protect those people" he looked seriously at her with kindness in his heart "That is why I'm so jealous"

"I've never thought of it that way" Buffy said meditatively.

"No one really dose when they have short time to live" Angelus said.

"Well it's diffidently short for a slayer" Buffy said.

"Buffy I didn't-" Angelus tried to amend himself only to have her hand over his lips, stopping him talking as they stood still, paralleled to one another as they stood either side.

"It's okay, I dealt with it. Plus I already died" Buffy said while reluctantly removed her hand from his smooth skin.

"You died" Angelus said, looking astonished at her.

"Yeah, but it was short" Buffy said "I kinda drowned but see I'm here"

"I can see that" Angelus smiled.

"I don't remember any of it" Buffy explained herself "Like the whole angel coming to get me or a bright light. Nothing"

"You weren't meant to die" Angelus said all of sudden.

"Huh?"

"You were meant for a long life" Angelus said "I can't explain it, but you'll live longer than any slayer shall"

"Don't say things that won't come true" Buffy said, but spark of hope seemed to ignite herself, was he telling the truth?

"No listened, there is something about you Buffy I just can't put my finger on it" Angelus said, reaching out and touched her cheek bringing comfort in his hand as it came into contact with her cheek "It's ridiculous but every time I look into your aura I see…I see that your beyond a slayer that should be and still so close to your human soul. You were meant to live long, you are going to have a child and she's going to be like you"

Buffy smiled softly at his words, they may never come true but it never hurt to dream of a long life with children, grandchildren and even, maybe, great-grandchildren. She want to believe every word he said as she held his hand that held her cheek gently.

"How would you know if she's a girl?" Buffy said.

"She has your face, your eyes and that beautiful smile" Angelus said, Buffy broke out in a huge grin "That's the one, but what makes it so beautiful is her lips, yours lips"

* * *

Cordelia couldn't explain what had happen one moment she was minding her business in her crummy apartment, thinking of what she should wear the next painful images hit her at every corner of her mind. She couldn't explain what happen but they seem to tell her there was a problem. 

"Doyle?" Cordelia called for her soon to be boyfriend as she got up from the floor.

"Yes Cordy?" Doyle said as he entered her bedroom.

"Get your Irish angel ass in gear, we're going to Sunnydale" Cordelia said.

Doyle wasn't shocked that she knew he was an angel, he was the one that told her. After all he didn't believe in keeping secrets from his charges until he finished the job and removed himself from their memories.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My friends, their in trouble" Cordelia worriedly said, even though this was the weirdest thing to happen she instinctively knew what they were when they hit her.

"What do you mean" Doyle knew if she told him that she finally had a vision he was relieved of his duty to be her guardian angel, which hurt. It always dose but not like it will with her.

"I think I had a vision" Cordelia said, brushing a shaky hand through her hair.

Doyle smiled, he reached his hand out to erase himself from her memories but immediately stopped when Gunn appeared near him in a blinding flash of light. Gunn knew what Doyle was like and his honesty and so didn't bother hiding himself from Cordelia. Doyle's friend looked like he had a couple rough days the way his clothes were not straight. He knew it was must have been important otherwise he wouldn't interrupt his job.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to borrow my boy of you" Gunn said as he pull Doyle away from a stunned Cordy "Doyle don't"

"What? What do ya mean don't? My job's done" Doyle said, looking bewildered, this was the first time ever in his life were he couldn't finish his job, even more so now that his pal won't let him.

"I'm sorry Doyle but it's not, the slayer boyfriend was killed on a bounty level kind from a devil" Gunn said.

"What?" Both Doyle and Cordelia exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Buffy face drop from happy glow to a stun glow _dose he like me like me? Or is he playing me? _she thought. She swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat, as he looked at her like she was the most beautiful creature to be cherished in the world. He drew in closer to her, bringing a flood of warmth around the both of them. 

"My lips?" Buffy managed to say as he got closer.

"Yeah, those lips" he whispered huskily, barely touching her nose.

"What about them?" Buffy whispered back as they began to wrap their arms closer, they slowly closed in their eyes in the anticipation as the atmosphere began to heat up in lust and want.

"I want to taste them" Angelus said then did as he pulled her closer to him.

All the want and need Buffy held inside for Angelus seemed to exploded into the air and his for Buffy in equal ardour through that kiss. Gentle yet rough at the same time, it was a powerful, mind-blowing experience the pair had felt in their life as they nipped and kissed each other lips. The pain, the sorrow, the anger, the confusions that Buffy felt for the last few days melted always from her heart and was replaced by thoughts of desires and the hunger of him. She was terrified that he would leave her now that he entered her heart like no body could, she knew the pain would be greater than the loss she felt for Riley.

She moaned as his hands wondered to the right places, stroking, massaging his fingers into her shirt to the places were the bruises from fighting the demon. She couldn't help but want him more as he healed and took all the pain away from her, making her burst into full energy. The way he held her in those strong arms made her stay there, she knew she'd always be safe there. _Don't leave me_ she thought as he pushed her against the nearby tree, letting nothing stop them showing each other what they wanted through the kiss.

Suddenly he broke the kiss when oxygen became an issue, resting his forehead against hers while they panted to regain their breaths. They opened theirs eyes slowly, keeping them in full eye contact to one another.

"How do they taste?" Buffy said seductively, eyeing him through under her eyelashes.

"Like cookie dough fudge ice-cream" Angelus said.

Buffy raised an eyebrow at him "I guess you needed your fix" Buffy said.

"That wasn't much of a fix" Angelus said, he looked down at her lips then back at her flushed face, he couldn't help but ache all over for her, particularly down there.

"That wasn't?" she whispered as their lips came closer again.

"Nope" Angelus said then retrieved back his desire of her, his fix, her lips.

* * *

"Buffy's boyfriend was killed by a devil!" Cordelia nearly shouted, she was panicking. 

"How much did you tell her?" Gunn asked Doyle quickly.

"You know me, everythin'" Doyle said "Don't like lying to my charges"

"Yes, he was" Gunn answered Cordelia's question, pushing her down into a chair to calm her down.

"How much was the bounty?" Doyle asked.

"A power, from the First" Gunn said as he straightened up to tell his friend.

Doyle's eyes widen "I gotta say eek to that!" he said.

"I hear you" Gunn said.

"Why do we need Cordelia?" Doyle asked.

"The visions" Gunn said "We're gonna need them if we're going against the First"

"Whoa, you knew I had visions and you hadn't told me?" Cordelia said angrily as she stood up again then smacked Doyle across the head "_That _is for not telling me, do you know how painful that vision was?"

"Well I couldn't tell ya because, well, angels don't do that" Doyle said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"God, can you be more of an idiot?" Cordelia shouted.

"Well I'm sorry" Doyle said.

"Are you two lovebirds done? Cause we've got to go" Gunn said, trying to get back on track.

"Wait my friends, we have to go to Sunnydale to save them" Cordelia said.

"Lucky for you, we're heading that way" Gunn said.

* * *

Giles looked through every text he could find on the First with Oz, Willow had classes in the morning and so she had to have an early night, Buffy was off with Angelus to patrol and Anya and Xander were no where to be seen leaving the Watcher and the Werewolf to research. Which was okay seeing as the relaxed member of the dingoes ate my baby band was rarely loud and a hard worker. A jingle of the bell on the door sang as the shop door opened. 

"Sorry we're closed" Giles said not letting his eyes off the text.

"We're not here to shop" said slippery voice, bringing Giles to look over his book to the vampires that had a dagger and a sword, both equally sharp, shiny and pointy. They all wore black and red matching uniforms that seem to give them an air of fellowship, loyalty and most importantly danger.

"Oh really" Giles said as he got up instantly, taking a few steps back "What is it are you here for?"

The vampires growled and hissed at them, getting them to back away from them, like a predator would do to its prey and boy did the prey knew they were in trouble.

"Err Giles" Oz said very aware of the un-invited guests "Should we run?" knowing all too well they were both weapon less and out numbered.

"Indeed" Giles said with that they ran to the training room to get some weapons to protect themselves with the vampires closely on their tails.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far! Oh and what do you guys think of this chapter? 


	8. Hellish Problem

**Hellish Problem**

Disclaimer: don't own a thing, thank you very much Mr Whedon! EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL!

Distribution: oh go on, but as first.

Reviews: I'm dying without them! I need my fix people!

* * *

Giles and Oz managed to shut the door behind them, with there combined strength they held the door tightly closed. But not for long as the vampires began to break holes with their swords through the door. 

"Giles?" Oz grunted as he squint both his eyes, when pieces of wood blasted across his face.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

"I think it's a bad time to tell you this, but you know that book I burrowed at school?" Oz said.

"What about it?" Giles barely dodged the sword coming through.

"I still got it" Oz said.

Giles chuckled at that "Well as long as you kept it in good condition I'm sure there's no reason to return it"

A sharp blast of light hit the room as Gunn, Doyle and Cordelia appeared behind them. It took them five seconds to realise what was going on.

"I told you to hurry up!" Cordelia shouted as ran into help.

"Cordelia?" Giles exclaimed as he recognised the brunette "What are you doing here?"

"To stop you going out for the count!" Cordelia she looked her shoulder and shouted "What the hell are you two waiting for?"

"We don't interfere" Doyle said for the both of them.

"If you two don't help I'm going to make sure that you'd never see daylight again!" Cordelia spat out angrily.

Gunn looked at Doyle, Doyle looked Gunn and they both shrugged as if to say 'better do as she says'. They both pulled out daggers from there belts, as they neared the door the daggers began to glow and grew longer and sharper, like a glowing sword.

"On the count of three you move from the door" Gunn commanded.

"WHAT?" the watcher, the werewolf and the ex-May Queen shouted.

"One" Doyle said.

"But you can't!" Giles said.

"Two" Gunn said ignoring Giles.

"You're crazy!" Cordelia shouted.

"Three!" Doyle shouted

With that Cordelia shoved Giles and Oz out of the way, bringing the door open by the vampires. The vampires lunged for the first thing they sure, Gunn and Doyle. Just they closed the gap the angels attacked. Never in Giles's life had he seen such grace flowed through a fight, the angels seem to dance around the vampires as they slashed, sliced, hacked, cut and chopped the vampires flesh. At that moment the angels got bored decided to get to business. Gunn had sliced his sword up, cutting his vampire in two while Doyle decapitated two in one swing. They both simultaneously kicked out at a pair of vampires, making them fly across the room, producing cracks as they hit the wall. Bringing the fight away from the humans and the werewolf.

The two vampires looked shocked that they had come across something extremely powerful. They both pulled themselves off the floor and ran for it. Only to have Gunn grabbing them by throat when they bumped into him at the door. Angels were a lot faster than the human eye. Doyle came out of the room, smiled the tapped his sword on ground, as if to say he was ready.

"Right boys, you tell me why you're here and I won't throw you to my buddy" Gunn said "He wants to practice an American sport, baseball and since we don't have any baseballs on us you'll have to do"

"Yeah" Doyle said as Giles, Oz and Cordelia came out to watch.

"We're not telling anything" one the vampires said, only to be thrown over to Doyle and sliced in two.

The ashes showered Cordelia, Oz and Giles, looking shocked at the angels behaviour. Was this a game to them?

"That was a bit of a foul ball" Doyle said as he brushed the ashes off his coat.

Apparently it was.

"Yeah it was" Gunn said thoughtfully then looked at the only vampire he was holding "What was your buddy saying again?"

"None of us shall portray our master!" the vampire said.

"Master? And here I thought you'd be the smartass that planned this" Gunn said sarcastically "Ready for another Doyle?"

"Yep, bring him on!" Doyle cheered.

"Are all angels crazy?" Cordelia blurted.

"Only the good-looking ones" Doyle said, keeping his eye on the target.

"Men!" Cordelia exclaimed as she rolled her eyes "You're all the same! If you can't find an enjoyment in life you turn to sports"

"Oh Cordelia do shut up" Giles drawled.

Gunn threw the remaining vampire into the air and at the very ready Doyle. On the last second Doyle sliced his sword across and through the vampire. The vampire screamed as he burst into ashes just like his companion.

"Well that was fun" Doyle said happily as his sword became a dagger again "Anymore?"

"Nah, that's all of them" Gunn said as his sword turned into a dagger like Doyle's, then put it away.

"No that wasn't" Cordelia said "I counted eight and you guys killed five" she looked at Giles as if he could tell her she was wrong.

"I counted five but I could be wrong Cordelia" Giles said "I was more interested to keep the door shut than the number of vampires"

"Same here" Oz said when Cordelia looked at him.

"Well this is great how the hell would we stop this 'master' if we can't find out who he is?" Cordelia growled.

"She" Doyle corrected her when he picked up one of the dead vampires dagger and recognised the carvings.

"She? You mean you knew!" Gunn nearly shouted.

"Those guys uniform I don't recognise" Doyle said then gestured the dagger in his hand "But this I know"

"So who is it?" Oz said.

"I don't know" Doyle said

"But you just said-" Cordelia began

"I know what I said Cordy" Doyle snapped at Cordelia as Gunn took the dagger off his friend as he took a closer inspection "But what we're dealing with is not demon"

"How can you be sure?" Giles said.

"The metal of the blade, doesn't exist here" Doyle said "It's from another dimension, a non demon or non human dimension"

"So how would you know if it is a she?" Oz asked.

"There's markings on the dagger, the maker of the dagger was female" Doyle said then Gunn "And _strong_"

"Strong?" Giles said a bit puzzled.

"What's the strongest metal on earth?" Doyle asked.

"Titanium" Giles said without a thought.

"This" Doyle nodded to the dagger "is Kilelium"

"Oh Lord" Giles said looking at the dagger like it was about to explode "You can't be serious"

"He is" Gunn said.

"Hello some of us didn't walk down the genius parade" Cordelia snapped "What are you talking about?"

"Kilelium is ten times stronger than titanium Cordelia" Giles said "and it's from a hell dimension"

"I thought there was one hell" Oz said.

"The is one but there are versions of it but not as bad as the original thing" Gunn said then shuddered "Which I should know, since I've been down in one of them"

"What was it like?" Cordelia asked curiously.

"Having your heart cut out and re-grow again, isn't a nice thing" Gunn said.

"Tell me about it" Doyle said.

"Wait you two…what did you do to go down there?" Cordelia said.

"One of our charges were sent down there by accident" Gunn said "Had to spend a hundred years of being torture toys for the Devils before we could take the spirit back to it's rightful place"

"I thought you can't trespass on there territory" Giles reminding them.

"Not if you make a deal with them" Gunn said "Torturing two angels for a hundred years for the price of a measly soul, what devil would give that up? But I think they kept us for a hundred and twenty before Ilyria and Fred came, it's no wonder we don't make deals with-"

"We're getting sidetrack here" Doyle said taking the dagger out of Gunn's hand "Look" he points to a particular symbol "that's the crest from their uniforms, if you can find it then you could identify the 'master'" he gave it to Giles who smiled in returned.

The crest look like a red eye with three white pentagrams within the black part of the eye.

"Maybe you should ask the watcher council about it" Doyle suggested "They could be helpful"

"Or not since Giles got fired like two years ago" Cordelia said.

"So why is she still your slayer?" Gunn asked in disbelief.

"Because I fired the Council" Buffy said barely letting go of Angelus's hand so no one would notice "What happened? Did the undead have a party?"

"Well I wouldn't call it much of a party" Doyle said.

"Friend of yours?" Buffy asked Angelus nodded in reply.

"Hey and a good one at that!" Doyle said.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked ignoring Doyle.

"Yeah we're fine" Oz said

"Good" Buffy said.

"Well, not really" Giles said "Cordelia says that there have been eight vampires when I counted five"

"Could be that Cordelia must have added for empathises" Buffy said.

"Hey in my vision I saw eight vampires!" Cordelia snapped defensively.

"Vision?" Giles said.

"Yeah something I picked up from the this evening" Cordelia said "The full techno coloured, mind numbing and skull crushing visions"

"Well this is good news" Giles said.

"Good news? Hello, massive migranes and dizziness!" Cordelia exclaimed "How is this good news?"

"Well for starters your our guide from the powers that be" Giles said.

"Can't it be someone else?" Buffy moaned.

"Hey you're not the only one suffering here" Cordelia snipped.

"Just think of it like this, your our phone to the powers that be except we'd be receivin'" Doyle said.

"Oh great I'm being used!" Cordelia growled.

"More along the lines that your extremely important at the moment" Gunn said.

"That I can live with" Cordelia said.

"Back to business, you said you saw eight and yet you guys killed five right? That means they escaped with or without stuff" Angelus said "and since this is a magic shop it most likely they taken something magical"

"Now that we established that we may as well clean up" Giles said "Gunn, Doyle can you clear up around the counter. Oz, Cordelia can you clear up around the tables and shelf please?" With that they did as they were told. Giles then turned to Buffy and Angelus "When you were patrolling did you find anything?"

"Other than a snake demon, nothing" Buffy said.

"Can you describe it?" Giles asked.

"Half human and the rest snaky from bottom down and it had a gross snaky head" Buffy said "bit like a cobra really"

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you've killed a pet of a Hellgod" Doyle said half heartily as he cleaned up a the rubbish.

"Yeah and sent those vampires to come here" Gunn chuckled.

"And told them to grab a few ingredients" Doyle said.

They laughed like it was the most un-likeliest thing ever to happen, until the realisation hit them.

* * *

The hellgod awaited the arrival of her minions, but about lose her patient. She had been waiting for a long time, she may be immortal but time seemed grind it's heel into her backside over the years. She had been waiting to regain her amulet for a centaury, ever since it was cast into the dimension by that damn mage. It groan in her head, gnawing in her mind, she could sense it was here but she couldn't find it. 

"What's taking them so long?" she shouted as she threw her drink against the wall only to have it caught by an invisible force.

"Ever heard of patience is a virtue" a voice said as the cup gestured around.

"Show yourself" the hell god snarled.

"Nah rather play Casper, besides I don't kind to rudeness pet" the voice said as the cup was gently placed onto a coffee table.

"Fine what do you want, Casper?" she said looking around the area that this Casper was.

"hmm, what do I want?" the voice said "I want to be the big bad around here but that's going to happen so not much really"

"Get to the point" Hellgod exasperated.

"The First is offering you a deal" the voice said "Power over the other hellgods in exchanged for you loyalty"

"The First, why would it want me to help it" The hellgod looked suspiciously "It's got devils and harbingers, why would it need me?"

"A slayer"

"You can't be serious" she laughed "One girl against the army of the First, yeah I see her winning it"

"This slayer is different" Spike appeared before her, relaxing on a couch "She has powerful friends, endless demon knowledge and about two guardian angels watching her"

"Really?" the Hellgod asked.

"Really" Spike confirmed "Other than that there's a prophecy about her and the First, it hasn't been deciphered yet but the First rather not be destroyed"

"And so it wants me and my boys to destroy the slayer and her mutts" the hellgod smiled "Why me though?"

"Well for starters your closer and to activate that amulet of yours you need slayer blood" Spike said.

"There's two of them" the hellgod said boredly "One here and one in jail, simple as that"

"This is really up to you" Spike said "Free will and all, but I'd go with this deal. The power you have is a teardrop compare to power the First is offering is an ocean" Spike whispered "You could rule your home dimension".

"The slayer has two guardian angels on her" the hellgod said "I would need some protection myself if I agree to this deal"

"Then I, William the Bloody, will guide and protect you" Spike and the Hellgod smiled "Gorifica"

* * *

Tiny yeah I know, but I'll go long soon. REVIEW! 

By the way I made myself a rule so if I don't get more than five reviews on this I will not carry on.

You don't believe me? Try me.


	9. Issues

**Issues**

Disclaimer: Mr Joss Whedon owns all, damn him!

Distribution: ask and you shall recieve

Review: dying...need...reviews...to...survive!

* * *

Oz opened the door to his apartment and closed it behind him. He settled his things near door before he headed for bed only to be greeted by a view of Willow sleeping in his bed with books of knowledge cocooned around her safely. He smiled at that as he put the books in a pile and took the remaining one in Willow's hand, only to have woken her up. 

"Hey" she smiled sleepily.

"Hey" he smiled back.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, she knew when Oz was upset or happy despite he looked calm across the surface.

"We got some serious hellmouth issues" Oz said.

"About?" Willow asked as she sat up straight.

"I'll tell you in the morning" Oz said.

"No, bad" Willow said eyes a little wider than they should be "I'll be thinking of what your going to be saying in the mooring and if it's to do with the hellmouth then it would be even badder and I won't be concentrating in my lessons and what if the teacher suddenly became mean and asked something and I wouldn't know because I would be wondering what it-"

Oz cut her off with a slow kiss then said when it broke "Willow its okay, just that the Magic Box was attacked by some vampires"

"Is everyone alright?" Willow asked "Are you okay?"

"Everyone's fine, even me" Oz said "Wolfy healing abilities always come handy"

"Thank you wolfy stuff" Willow said with relief, and then kissed every inch of his face very happy he was alive "I had a bad dream"

"What was it about?" Oz asked as she settled back into his arms.

"I was walking in the graveyard, I saw your tombstone. I thought it was you that were coming out of the ground, like a vampire but it were Tara" Willow said shakily.

"What happened?" Oz asked, giving her a comforting squeeze.

"She told me I killed her" Willow said sadly.

"Willow, it was Adam remember" Oz said

"I know, but I can't but wonder if that was me she wouldn't be angry" Willow said.

"Why would you think she was angry at you?" Oz asked concern with his girlfriend.

"Because she was really mean to me" Willow said.

* * *

Buffy watched Angelus paced up and down in her living room. Her mother left for a gallery trip so they were alone. Very alone indeed. But what Buffy wanted to do was to indulge in smoochies with maybe-boyfriend but he wouldn't co-operate with her. Duty came first blah blah blah blah! Screw duty she wanted smoochies now. 

"We could go check the underground but that could stir up some trouble" Angelus was saying, not realising the blonde wasn't paying much attention as she was concocting a plan in her head "Or we could go to a local snitch, what do you think?" Angelus stopped in mid-stride and turned towards her "Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy said.

"What did I just say?" Angelus asked suspiciously.

"Something about a stitch?" Buffy answered hopefully.

Angelus blinked at her "Buffy, this is serious you have to pay attention to this"

"Maybe if you sit down and talk to me face to face then I won't have a listening problem" Buffy said, _please? Pretty please? No biting I promise well maybe a little..._

"No" Angelus said.

"No?" Buffy said.

"No" Angelus repeated "Just because I'm planning ahead doesn't mean you could seduce me"

"Who said I was seducing? See seducing free" Buffy said giving the most adoring innocent puppy-eyes ever _oh crap, how can he be one step ahead of me?_

"Really" Angelus said, the most I-don't-buy-it look ever, God he could rival Giles's.

"Oh come on Angelus, why can't you sit down? Afraid you might go through the couch?" Buffy teased.

"No but-"

"Then sit down next to me" Buffy said, patting on the spot next to her.

"Fine, but no funny business" Angelus said, although he didn't mind indulging in the pleasure called Buffy, business was business. The fun would have to come later.

"Promise" Buffy said, sneakily crossing her fingers behind her back.

Angelus sat down next to her, well not next to her more along the lines of far corner of the couch from keeping a touching free zone between them. It annoyed Angelus that business always came first and it pissed Buffy off even more that he wouldn't touch her just for the sake to keeping there heads together, theologically speaking of course. He looked relaxed and content as he looked at her while she kept her emotions from showing, they both knew the temptation was there, question was who's going to let go first. The angel? Or the slayer?

"As I was saying we could check the underground or you local snitch if you have any around here" Angelus said casually trying not to show his sudden interest with her bare legs.

"We could" Buffy said "But Willy's dead, got eaten"

"Ouch" Angelus said sympathetically.

"Not really considering he was swallowed whole" Buffy said "So no ouch"

Angelus blinked at that before he simply stated "Hellmouths always makes things a lot difficult than they should"

"Hellmouths?" Buffy said, surprised there was more than one.

"Yeah there's more of them Buffy" Angelus said "They ironically make a giant symbol of hell if you point them out, yours happens to be smack dab in the middle of it"

"So mines the big bad at of all of them?" Buffy asked.

"Yep" Angelus replied.

"Go us" Buffy said sarcastically.

"So what shall we do?" Angelus said getting back on track.

Buffy took one look at him and knew he was off, guard the second she saw his shoulders seem to slump she jumped him and kissed him, letting him know exactly what they should do.

* * *

Cordelia looked over her drink to the two angels who were arguing in some kind of language she couldn't understand. But it didn't matter, if they were talking to each other no matter what language it was it would still be gibberish to her. They were suppose to be talking to her, because A) she was the important psychic and B) it was the law! Bored out of her mind she suggested that they could go to a bar and get some drinks, hoping the alcohol would obliterate her headache. Not like she was a drinker or anything but she remembered the Giles always poured himself a brandy whenever someone hit his head or some_thing_ hit his head, so she figured this stuff must work. 

Sighing she looked down into her drink and her reflection peered back at up her. Yep this was another fabulous night in Sunnydale, taking a sip she couldn't help but remember what Gunn said to Doyle.

_"Doyle don't!" Gunn said._

_"What do you mean don't? My job's done" Doyle said_

Cordelia looked over to Doyle who was still busy talking in Lord knows what to Gunn. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as the pair was obliviously to her look. She may not be smart as her friends but it didn't stop her from being observant, hell she was the one that pointed out about the hellhound and the former wear before the prom!

_My job's done _Cordelia repeated through her thoughts _My job's done. He was going to leave me as soon as I got my visions, why is it I always fall for the wrong guys? _She saddened at the thought.

"Is there somethin wrong Cordy?" Doyle asked as soon as he felt her emotions saddened.

"FINALLY!" Cordelia exclaimed "I thought you forgot about me!" she wasn't going to say anything to him, just yet.

"Wouldn't have dreamed of it lass, c'mon I think there's a song out there waiting for us to dance to it" He winked as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Have fun love birds" Gunn cheered as he watched them make a beeline to the dance floor.

* * *

Glorifica looked around apprehensively through the window of her mansion while Spike inhaled his cigarette lightly, relaxing happily on the comfy couch. 

"He should have been back by now" she whispered.

"Who?" Spike asked, flicking away the ashes on his bud.

"My baby" Glorifica moaning unhappily.

"Your boyfriend?" Spike asked.

"No, my pet, my little serpent. Sebok" Glorifica said "He'd always come back at this time. Never wanders too far. What is taking him so long?"

"Oh, how touché" Spike said sarcastically, the reason why he was not beaten to a bloody pulp at that moment was that they needed each other and so they didn't want cause huge problems.

"I'll pretend to ignore that" Glorifica said she turned to one her minions "Go find him" she ordered before she turned back to the window "NOW" she growled in a very demonic tone and at that the minion scurried off instantly.

"Losing patience are we?" Spike tactfully said.

"I've been patient for so long" Glorifica said then turned towards him "I don't think I've got any left"

"Well you're going to have to if I had read this profile on the hellmouth guardian, aka the slayer, properly" Spike said.

"You keep profiles on people?" Glorifica asked as she walked up to in interest.

"Yeah, that's how we know she's the slayer to bring fourth the prophecy" Spike said he takes another long drag of his cigarette.

"So why don't you just kill her?" Glorifica asked as she rolled her eyes at him "It's simple just squish her like a bug and the job is done"

"Rules, there can't be any intervention from either side" Spike said as she sat down next to him "we have to use subtlety like for instance I force a kid take drugs that would be direct involvement but I do something a long the lines just giving him the drugs it's up to the kid whether to take it or not, with hints of persuasion it would be subtlety"

"That's boring" Glorifica said "You have all that power and you can't do shit"

"Comes with the territory but sometimes rules are bended" Spike said softly "To the point were each sides meet, twist and turn and never breaks. Possessing is one of the things and it's really fun"

"How?" Glorifica said "all you do is posses someone and that's about it"

"Yeah but we can we can inflict pain into our victims" he leans and whispers softly in a seductive manner to her ear "and pleasure too"

"What kind of pleasure?" Glorifica said, trying to ignore the suggestion.

He gently touch her skin, his eyes flashed gold and she her breath hitched as she closed her eyes in the sudden jolt of bliss.

"That's fun" Glorifica said with an evil smile opening her eyes at him "But not in our agreement, business it shall always remain" she gets up and walks back to the window with Spikes eyes trailing her the whole time.

* * *

Angelus POV 

I watch you sleep as you are cradled in my arms. In your bed.

You have really got to stop with the double act, I can't resist you when we kiss. It's unbearable and you know you're my weakness. You know I'm desperately want to enter your dreams and show you what you mean to me. You turn a little, snuggling deeper into my embrace. I can barely keep control over myself and you are causing a problem. Breaking my control, my boundaries till there's nothing left but you to fill it.

Angels are not suppose to get that close, it hurts even more when we say goodbye and the fact you're a slayer. Bigger problem, champions and angels aren't suppose to mix. At all and here I am watching you sleep as that dream of yours brings you happiness with that smile across your face. I can only hope but wonder if that is me you're dreaming about.

I want you but I can't have you.

I need you but it's unacceptable.

Your forbidden fruit.

I don't think I could take this anymore but this brings me to a dilemma. Could I say goodbye to you? Leave you? I don't think I could. You still mourn for Riley but yet you not really focus on that with me around. Maybe I should leave but that would hurt you even more.

What should I do?

* * *

Anya arrived early to work at the Magic Box. It was going to busy that day, Friday's are always a busy day next to Saturday and Sunday. Busy shop meant customers with money, hopefully lots of it to exchange goods and such. 

She opened the door to find how busy she was going to be.

"Giles!" Anya shouted, waking the watcher from his sleep making his head popped up from the stacks of books that hidden him from view "Look at this mess, what happened?"

"Ah Anya, I need you to make a list of what is missing we had a vampire raid last night" Giles said.

"You didn't get you head knocked about again, did you?" Anya asked before she began to stack the magical items into there proper places.

"No" Giles said as he squinted away the sleep.

"I need a pen and paper Giles" Anya said as she grabbed his notepad

"I need that!" Giles protested but Anya took no notice of him as she took the notes off till there was a blank page, grabbed his pen and began to write what was missing "You already know what's missing?"

"Well of course I know" Anya said irritatedly then goes back to the shelf's and went back to her job "Why would I take your work items away from you?"

"So what's missing?" Giles asked.

"So far talic root and amo eyes" Anya said "Won't work together of course but if you add garlic and honey you can make a great soup with it, of course it would be poisonous for the human body"

"Thank you Anya" Giles drawled.

Giles went back to his books while Anya carried on working, making a few notes on what s missing as she placed things in there original place.

"So what you researching on?" Anya asked, normally so wouldn't ask such a thing but Xander always encouraged to make small talk with his friends.

"A crest that are on these knifes" Giles said "I haven't found anything so far"

"What kind of crest?" Anya asked keeping up with small talk.

"A red eye with three white pentagrams inside the pupil" Giles said tiredly.

"Those books won't find you anything on a hellgod" Anya said like everyone knew about them.

"You know it's a hellgod?" Giles said starting to get excited of the fact she knew something.

"Well yeah eyes and pentagrams usually mean hellgod but it could be a coincidental that this person shares the same crest" Anya said

"Do you know who it could be?" Giles asked getting up from his chair taking the dagger with him and presented it to Anya.

"Not a clue" Anya said watching him deflate "But don't worry we can always find out" patting him on the shoulder.

"By what other means?" Giles sighed.

"You could ask the Watcher Council" Anya said "Everyone knows they have records of events and stuff dating thousands of years ago"

"I know Anya but I'm leaving them to the last resort" Giles said "I don't think Buffy would be appreciative it if she found out I called them without her knowing"

"Suit yourself" Anya said with a shrug as she finished placing everything away and jotted down the last missing "So we have a tracking spell or a frog spell"

"It would most likely to be a tracking spell" Giles said "Probably for some magical object of some kind"

"Amulet" Anya corrected him "Or a talisman, you would rarely use shael root for anything else except for frogs"

"Right so tracking spell for an amulet" Giles said.

"Guess you have to go back to those dusty old books huh" Anya said.

"Indeed" Giles agreed as he turned back to his books.

* * *

As soon as the bell went Willow immediately packed away her stuff, she had to ask the teacher about the last weeks assignment it wasn't suppose to be given in till Wednesday but she always wanted to be at the top of her game. Ask questions on how to present it and such but before she could someone else got to him first making her scrawl disapprovingly. 

_Hey I got there first! _Willow scolded in her thoughts _Meaney!_

As the lecturer was talking to the student in front of her Willow let her eyes wonder around the place. It was empty now save for her, the student and the lecturer. The place reminded her of a theatre with the red chairs circled around the lecturer desk like a stage to be performed. She turned with her eyes as she made a clear mental note of it that maybe it was a theatre in disguise. She suddenly froze when she saw someone at the door who staring back at her. She didn't notice the student had finished and walked passed her. The person at the door looked angry at her, turned and left.

"Is there problem Willow?" the lecturer asked as he packed away "Willow?" he asked a little louder and she turned to face him, shocked at how pale she was "Dear lord are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost"

_Tara_

TBC...

* * *

I know what I said about the five reviews rule but I couldn't resist to put this down. So shall I continue or not 


	10. A little haunting can go a long way

**A little haunting can go a long way**

Disclaimer: Don't own them and all that fuzzy jazz.

Distribution: go ahead but ask!

Reviews: need…reviews…can't…live…without them!

* * *

Glorifica looked down at her neatly pedicured feet and smiled at her handmaiden vampire.

"That'll do, now go and eat" Glorifica said, dismissing the vampire and admired her work.

"I can't believe you indulge like humans" Spike said as he drank some brandy, watching the vampire leaving and closed the door behind her.

"You've got to admit they do have the right stuff down" Glorifica said as she wiggled her toes in delight "And if I'm not mistaken your indulging like them as well" she pointed towards his brandy.

"This" he points to the brandy "Isn't a human invention, drinking was originally formed by me"

"Some how I have to believe that" Glorifica said "After the amount I've seen you drink I wouldn't be surprised"

"That's because when I'm bored I drink" Spike said "Speeds up time and gives me something to do"

"How in hell can you be the right hand man of the First if you do that all the time" Glorifica said as she rolled her eyes.

"Jealous?" Spike smirked.

"Not really" Glorifica said.

A vampire came in and bowed towards Glorifica and said "Your most brightest stars of the heavens, the your loyal men have returned with the ingredients you need"

"'Bout time! I've been waiting for them since last night" Glorifica growled as she got up "Let them in"

At her word a three vampires came in with bits and pieces of ingredients.

"Where are the others?" Glorifica asked as she watched them bow down to her.

"They have been slayed by two men, we did not know that the shopkeeper had been protection" a vampire said not looking into her eyes.

"Five of my best vampies were killed by humans?" Glorifica said.

"They were not human, they were strong and fast. We barely got out with the ingredients" the vampire said.

"Which shop is this?" Glorifica asked, narrowing her eyes.

"The Magic Box" the vampire said.

"Didn't I tell you the slayer hangs around that place?" she said menacingly.

"Yes, but the ingredients could be only found there and so we made a grab for it before she would come back" the vampire desperately explained.

Placing one manicured finger under the vampire chin and lifted it up to so she could see eye to eye "If you worms disappoint me again" she whispered "I won't be so nice and show you mercy since your last of my best okay?" she grabbed his face and pulled him up into the air above her "Don't screw this up" she growled before she unceremoniously dropped him.

* * *

"GILES! GILES! GILES!" Willow shouted as she ran through the Magic Box.

Anya immediately runs up to Willow "Shhhh!" Anya said "You'll scare away the potential customers" she looks carefully at her face before she made assumptions, another Xander lesson she learnt "What's wrong?"

"I've got to speak to Giles Anya, I keep on seeing Ta-" she froze, letting her whole body quake in fear as her widening eyes were set on Tara's angry ones.

"Go on lover" Tara said walking up to her "Tell her"

Anya looks in Willow direction and can't see anyone and so she turns back confused "Willow what's wrong?"

"Y-yes tell her" Tara said "How you let me die"

"I didn't" Willow said.

"Didn't what?" Anya looked very confused.

"But you did" Tara said.

"Stay here and I'll get Giles" Anya said as she hurried to the basement.

"Those were the e-exact same words you left me w-with" Tara said "How c-could you, I thought you l-loved me"

"I did, I still do Tara" Willow said.

"Then why did you leave me for him?" Tara said.

"How could you say that? You knew how I felt about Oz" Willow said.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have left me and I would still be alive" Tara said.

"I know and I wish everyday that it was me" Willow said.

"Liar! Everything you say is a lie" Tara said hurtfully.

"Willow who are you talking to?" Giles asked as he appeared with Anya.

"I'm talking to Tara" Willow said but when she looked back at her ex-lover she was gone.

"Tara is dead Willow" Giles said "Are you alright?"

"I am and she was right there" Willow pointed to the place were Tara once was.

"I think it's time for a scoobie meeting" Anya said.

* * *

Angelus waited patiently on the bed of Buffy's room, well dorm room since she wanted to change her clothes and since they were going to meet up with Willow in the courtyard there it would have been quicker and easier too. Twiddling his thumbs he waited for the go ahead before he could turn around and face her.

"Buffy, y'know you don't have to look fancy for me" Angelus said "I like the clothes you were wearing before"

"Yeah but I've worn these shoes yesterday and there dirty and if I change the shoes I've got to change the whole cloth wear" Buffy said "No peeking!" she said when Angelus gave off the slight movement to turn around and give her a look.

"I don't peek" Angelus said, having that same previous dilemma with the shower before, _I'm in the same damn room she's dressing behind me, I'm in hell!_

"You don't peek?" Buffy asked sceptically "You have the ability to go all invisible and you don't peek?"

"No" Angelus said honestly.

"You're not tempted?" Buffy asked shyly.

"No" Angelus said _But I'm beginning to_

"Is it a rule?" Buffy asked.

"No" Angelus said.

"So you're saying there are pervey angels out there" Buffy said.

"Oh no, no, no" Angelus chuckled "Some of us just admire the human body"

"In other words they're perves" Buffy said.

"No, they admire the human body because it's so fragile yet beautiful at the same time, like snow" Angelus said "Beautiful when it falls from the sky yet fragile when fire comes along and melts it"

"You've been reading too many poetry books" Buffy said.

"No, just observant" Angelus said.

"So you have seen naked humans" Buffy teased.

"Only circumstances and by accident" Angelus said honestly.

"Accidents?" Buffy said.

"When they suddenly turn around, it dose make an angel blush when you humans suddenly bare all" Angelus said.

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed as she threw Mr Gordo into the back of his head, only to make him laugh "So you've watched me shower and change, you pervey angel!"

"No, I haven't" Angelus laughed "I've been good, but it's been pretty hard"

"So you were tempted to look at me?" Buffy asked crawled onto the bed behind him and slide her arms around his shoulders.

"Very" Angelus said and swallowed when she began to slowly kiss his neck in all the right places.

"Why?" Buffy asked curiously between kisses "There's nothing to see"

"Slayers are known to be beautiful" Angelus stated "But with all the previous slayers combined they can't match you. So there is something to see"

"So why don't you see me" Buffy cooed into his ear, slowly letting a hand caress his chest.

"Buffy, you shouldn't be doing that" Angelus said trying very hard to control his urges.

"Doing what? Checking if you're real?" Buffy said as her hand wondered lower, attentively showing loving caresses.

"I am real" Angelus said struggling with his desires as they grew.

"How would I know that?" Buffy said "I've already lost someone; I don't want to lose you too"

"You won't" Angelus said softly, closing his eyes as he pleaded with himself.

"But you could lose me" Buffy said "I am the slayer"

"Slayers are strong" Angelus said.

"But for how long?" Buffy said "I won't know" she pulled his face to meet hers and kissed gently on the lips.

"Willow would be waiting" Angelus said as she pulled him closer, he had no idea why he wouldn't push her off, run out of the dorm and dive into the coldest river he could find.

"Willow can wait" Buffy said letting her kisses become siren calls for him.

"Buffy" Angelus whispered trying to figure out what to say to stop this from happening but her lips seemed to lit up his passion for her.

"Please" Buffy whined as smoothly moved to straddled his thighs, kissing him with all the pent up frustrations, lust and want.

"We can't" Angelus said, opening his eyes to beautiful bluey-green ones pleading for her to take mercy on him.

"We can" Buffy said as pushed him down on the bed.

Kissing down from his chin to his neck to his chest she began to un-button his shirt and with each piece of flesh was revealed she was in awe as she kissed it. Angelus pulled her back up to his lips and rolled her onto her back with him on top, consequences be damned! He moved lifted his head and watched her reactions as he moved his left hand down her body and rest on her thigh while the other held the back of her head. Buffy placed one hand on his chest sprayed across his warm heart then tenderly scratched it, leaving a trail of lines there, her marks.

She knew what he was doing, just checking if she would change her mind but for his reward she brought him back to her lusty lips. Cradled between her legs she finished un-buttoning his shirt, leaving his bare chest to explore. Smoothly Angelus ran his free hand back down from her thigh to her hip then under her shirt, tracing her curves lightly. She moaned, enjoying his warm hand caressing her body like she was gold or something. Wishing he could do more she began to pull up her shirt, un-covering more flesh for his hungry eyes to see.

Then Buffy's phone went off.

* * *

Glorifica watched her vampire minion's chant and when spell was over the map that lay between the three vampires gave off a glowing spear over a certain point.

"Go get it at sunset" Glorifica commanded, smiling like a cat in cream.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Xander asked a Buffy came in with Angelus.

All of the gang was sitting in a nice circle around the table with Xander sitting between Anya and Cordelia, Doyle sitting next to Cordelia and Gunn who was sitting next to Oz with Willow securely on his lap. Giles was the only one standing up since it was a tight fit around the table.

"Our hands were full" Angelus said.

"Or you two were in the middle of smoochies" Xander said.

"What?" Doyle looked dumb folded as he looked at both Angelus and Buffy.

"I second that" Gunn said, then said through his thoughts _"It's against the rules Angelus, what were you thinking?"_

"_I couldn't help it, would you resist her?" _Angelus said back through his thoughts.

"_Boyo this is bad, ya know what the Oracles would do to ya if they found out" _Doyle thought-said

"_They could already know" _Gunn thought-said _"You know what they're like, all mystery and know it alls"_

"_They don't mind humans" _Angelus protestingly thought-said.

"_Yeah humans, she's different. She's a slayer" _Doyle argued back thought-said.

"Are you guys doing a starring completion? Cause I've got my vote one tall, dark and broody here" Cordelia said "Of course that would count for all of you"

"Oh do shut up Cordelia" Giles said as he pinched the top of his nose in annoyance.

"Well now that we're all here, can someone please tell me what's wrong with Willow?" Xander said.

"Apparently Willow has seen the ghost form of Tara" Giles said.

"Well that can't be good" Xander said then turned to Willow "You alright Will?"

"Don't bother Xander, ever since Oz came in she hasn't said a peep" Anya said bluntly.

"Nothin?" Doyle asked.

"Not even a syllable" Anya said "It's like he turned her off"

Everyone looked at Oz who shrugged; the scoobie gang knew that Oz wouldn't have hurt Willow in any way possible. She was precious to him.

"I don't know what's going on with her" Oz said "She had a nightmare about Tara last night, I didn't know it would escalade from that"

"She had a nightmare about her?" Giles asked.

"Yes" Oz said.

"I-I've never heard of ghosts haunting someone in their dreams let alone nightmares" Giles said he looked at the angels hopefully "Would you know anything about it?"

"The only one I can think of is Freddy Kruger" Doyle said.

"What about the Aurelius case?" Angelus reminded his friend.

"That one doesn't count" Doyle said.

"Why not?" Angelus asked.

"Mr Aurelius's soul was ripped in two" Doyle said.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Angelus said "What happened to him?"

"Why do ya think Kruger was invented?" Doyle smirked.

"I can think of one" Gunn said after a moments pause.

"What is it?" Doyle asked.

"Remember Lilly?" Gunn said.

"That one doesn't count" Angelus said "She did that once to say her goodbyes to her boyfriend before she left him and Oz said Willow had a nightmare about her, not a happy go lucky dream"

"Could be Melaina is havin one of her tantrums" Gunn said.

"Melaina?" Giles asked "I've heard of her isn't she the goddess of nightmares?"

"Well one of them" Angelus muttered.

"Why would she have a go at Willow?" Xander glared at him.

"Melaina let nightmares ruled across Sunnydale once" Doyle said "After she saw what that coach did to that boy and that boy went into a coma, why the hell not?"

"She let all the nightmares rule that day" Giles said.

Doyle shrugged "You live on a Hellmouth, what were you expecting? Plus gods and goddesses are very unpredictable in what they do"

"Point taken" Giles said "But as Xander has pointed out why Willow? And why is Tara being cruel to her?"

"Tara may have asked the wrong Goddess for help and now she may have absorbed bad stuff" Doyle said, then turned to Gunn as he stood up "Well Laddy, feel like a trip to the underworld?"

"Sure, haven't got anything better to do" Gunn said as he stood up beside Doyle.

"What about me?" Angelus asked.

"Sorry boyo, but you've got responsibilities remember" Doyle said.

"What's so cool about the underworld?" Anya said "There's a lot of dead people there"

"They've redecorated" Doyle said "I heard they opened a new bar there"

"Is the Underworld some kind of night club for the dead?" Buffy asked surprised.

"Nah, most of it has wacky stuff there" Doyle said "Plus the furies and the weavers, gotta love them babes"

"Just bring back a nymph if you go into the bars there" Angelus said depressingly.

"Nymph?" Buffy asked curiously.

"It's a drink" Angelus said "Very sweet but almost tangy"

"Well see ya Angelus" Doyle said and with Gunn they disappeared.

"Oz why don't you take Willow back to your dorm? Maybe go through the park if you can, it's very peaceful at this time" Giles suggested to Oz "Maybe it would cheer Willow up"

"Okay" Oz said as he set Willow to her feet and began to guide her to the outside world.

"Buffy, Angelus I want you two to patrol tonight" Giles said "See if you could find anything"

"What would you like us to do in the mean time" Angelus asked.

"Well I've got classes in twenty minute" Buffy said "You may as well come with me since you're my guardian"

"Guess that means more boring research" Xander moaned.

"Not if we're having sex in the basement like the last time" Anya said making Angelus and Cordelia cringe; everyone else was so use to Anya's bluntness it was second nature for them to ignore.

"Anya we've talked about this" Xander said quietly to his girlfriend "You keep everything to yourself what we do in the bed"

"But we were in the basement" Anya said a bit confused "That wasn't in the bed"

"He means keep your mouth shut about sex" Cordelia said.

"Applause for Cordelia Chase everyone" Xander sarcastically as he clapped his hands in the same manner "Y'know I was going for tact but your answer seemed to be so inspiring to me. So much I would like to-"

"Not not Xand" Buffy interrupted him making him stop clapping then turn to Cordelia "You going to do some research?"

"Well since I have no money for a manicure or clothes and Doyle has left me with you losers I guess I'll have to go into research mode" Cordelia huffed.

"Go team" Xander dryly said.

TBC…

* * *

I thought I forgot about you lot huh? 


	11. Deadworld

Deadworld.

Disclaimer: Bloody hell people, you would have thought by now I do not them.

Disclaimer: take it! Take it! Take it! BUT ASK FIRST!

Author note: Sorry I took so long, but come on girl has coursework to do as well! Also, I have nothing against the Willow/Tara relationship it just felt right to use her to hurt Willow than Oz. Sorry.

Enjoy!

* * *

With a blast of white light Gunn and Doyle, appear in the Underworld. The Underworld was busy with souls entering to be placed in hell or heaven with Angels by their side. The Demons were snarling at them but knew not to pick a fight with them as Angels knew not pick a fight them, the rules prevented them to do anything. At some points of the Underworld looked like a beautiful field full of love but at other points of the Underworld looked like fires of tortures. This was meant to suit everyone's taste there but Doyle and Gunn did not have time for this.

Entering the closest bar there, they looked around for anyone that might have connections to Melaina.

"Well, where shall we start?" Doyle said as they walked down the stairs.

"Furies are over there" Gunn said.

"I'll talk to those lasses while you head over to the bar" Doyle said and before Gunn could argue, he was already there.

Shaking his head Gunn walked to the bar, sat down on the vacant stool and waited for the bartender to come over.

"What would you like angel" the bartender asked.

"Information" Gunn said.

"What kind?" he said.

"The whereabouts of the Goddess Melaina" Gunn said.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" the bartender blurted out.

"No, not really. See us wing guys just wanna talk to her" Gunn said.

"Dude, you can't be serious" he said as he hushed his voice "She not the kinda girl you want to hang around with"

"This is business" Gunn said.

The bar tender looked at him for a moment before he contemplated in what he was going to say to him.

"This information won't be cheap" he said "Melaina is a death warning, even if you are the PTB's little dudes and I don't want their army on me because I gave-"

"Just give me the damn info before I shove my fist down your throat, pull out your heart and present it to you" Gunn said impatiently

"Which one?" the bartender said, swallowed in fear.

Gunn did not look amuse instead he pull out a bag and gave him three gems which the bartender took them and put them in his pocket.

"Well?" Gunn asked.

"Go down the River Styx and when it divides take the River of Emotions when that starts to divides go down Sadness. You can't miss the castle" the bartender said "Be careful, I have heard there's been some activity that might interest your kind" and before Gunn could ask, he went off to serve some demon.

Sighing Gunn got up from his stool and walked over to a swooned over Doyle.

"Mmmmmmm angels" the furies sighed as Gunn approached them.

"Doyle, we're going" Gunn said pulling his friend to his feet.

The Furies sighed in sadness at that, they really didn't like the good energy the angels produce to leave. They liked the feel good factor they made around them.

"Don't worry lasses, we'll come and visit ya some time"

With that the Furies gave a couple of kisses to a very Doyle and Gunn in delight before they let go of them. Doyle and Gunn walked off and out of the bar with a couple of demons staring daggers at them, the furies never let any them come near them.

"So where we going?" Doyle asked.

"We're going to pay a visit to Charon, I don't know which river is the River of Sadness on the River of Emotion" Gunn said then asked "What did you find out from the furies?"

"Well, nothing about Melaina but the furies said that the weavers told them that our lit'le slayer has a soul mate out there" Doyle said "And apparently it's not the dead boyfriend"

"What's this gotta do with anything?" Gunn asked, a little confused.

"Gunn, there has never been a slayer who has a soul mate" Doyle said quietly.

"You can't be serious" Gunn said.

"I'm bloody serious about this" Doyle said "I may be into guardianship but soul's are my area of expertise mate"

"Okay, so what's the deal with soul mates and the slayer?" Gunn asked.

"Soul mates are basically the whole splittin' of one soul into two. The half's completes each other like the whole ying and yang approach" Doyle said "Now, if I'm correct about this if the slayer gets her soul mate she'll become stronger"

"But she's already the most strongest slayer in history Doyle, how can she get even stronger if this soul mate is hypothetically human" Gunn as they approached the docks "Wouldn't she be the weakest slayer since the soul's been split or even worse barely have any humanity in her"

"The splits of the soul become whole but needs it's other half to balance itself out" Doyle said "Those two problems are already fixed but ya right, how can she get even stronger?"

"Maybe it's not really about her" Gunn said "The devils killed her boyfriend because they believed he was her soul mate, but why leave her alive?"

"She's wasn't the threat" Doyle said running on his trail of thoughts "The soul mate was the main problem"

"Doyle what happens when soul mates come together?" Gunn asked.

"They either die together at the same time or…" a light bulb went up in Doyle's head "they have children"

"So the First was trying to prevent a child from being born" Gunn said "But that doesn't make any sense. There have been plenty of slayers that had kids and they are perfectly humanly normal. What so threatening about that?"

"But with the soul mate Gunn, we maybe gettin' a super baby here" Doyle pointed.

"I don't think so" Gunn said "Soul mate or no soul mate I very much doubt that the baby would be a super hero if Daddy is human"

They stopped at Gunn's last words swayed in the air and then they looked at each other.

"What about Angelus?" Gunn asked "He and Buffy are getting close, very close"

"You know as well I do, it's not possible for us" Doyle said then they began to walk again "We can't have babies with those who aren't angels"

"I know but they seem-"

"Gunn let me put the matter to rest" Doyle said "If the slayer has a soul mate out there. Why would it be an angel?"

"Miraculous things has happened" Gunn said as they approached Charon, an extremely old man in brown robes and a small boat by his side "I guess we're just going have to go the oracles"

"I was hopin' ya weren't goin' to say that" Doyle groaned before they turned to Charon.

"Francis, Charles. Been a long time since I've seen you two" Charon said "How can I help you boys?"

* * *

Time in the underworld was slower than on the earth plane for the Scoobie gang and Angelus. Four days had passed while in the underworld only one hour had gone by so in four days Willow had stayed in Oz's dorm room, never venturing out because she saw Tara dead on the ground. Bleeding the way Adam left her.

"Oz I don't think I should be out here" Willow said.

Which was why Oz had persuaded her to get out of the dorm and get some fresh air. Promising her he would be with her the whole way.

"I'm right here Willow" Oz said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"But what if-?"

"No, she won't hurt you" Oz said.

"That's not what I'm afraid of Oz" Willow said.

"You shouldn't be afraid" Oz said "Look around you, it's a beautiful place with you in the middle of it"

For the first time in for days Willow smiled, the only time Oz talked too much was with her and she loved him for that, to be that important to him. Only she whished didn't now, now with Tara looking very angry with her.

"Oz she's here" Willow whispered.

"Close your eyes" Oz immediately said.

"Why listen to him? Weak little Willow has to listen to brave Oz" Tara said coldly "Your nothing but a leech"

"Close your eyes" Oz repeated to Willow and she did, tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh little baby Willow is crying" Tara said, chuckling evilly.

"Oz" Willow whimpered.

"She's not here" Oz said pulling her into a hug.

"I can hear her" Willow whispered.

"Course you can Willow, I've been here watching you, hating you. Why did you leave me?" Tara screamed in angry sobs "I loved you so much and you let that green monster kill me!"

"I didn't" Willow said.

"She's not here" Oz repeated, stroking her back.

"You did! If you picked me over wolfy boy here I would still be alive!" Tara said "And I'm dead because of you! You bitch!"

Willow snapped her eyes and looked at the bloody corpse of Tara.

"Take me home Oz" Willow sobbed "Please"

"Okay" Oz whispered

* * *

"Angelus?" Buffy said quietly at the back of lecture room.

"Yes Buffy?" Angelus said.

"Do you know the answer?" Buffy asked.

"Yes" Angelus said.

Buffy waited for a moment for him to say something "Well?"

"You're suppose to be the genius here" Angelus said reminding her the day in class four days ago.

The lecturer had made Buffy his target that day. Taking pity Angelus gave her the correct answers and now whished he hadn't since the teacher now believed Buffy was the brain of the class. Of course this was an open question for anyone and Buffy wanted the extra credit.

"Oh c'mon be nice" Buffy said "That was ages ago"

"Yes, now your going to have to suffer the consequence" Angelus said.

"You're suppose to be my guardian, my protector" Buffy said "Shouldn't you be protecting me from failure?"

"Only in battles" Angelus said.

"Well this is a battle" Buffy said.

"This is a classroom Buffy, there's nothing threatening here" Angelus pointed out.

"Yes there is" Buffy protested.

"What is it then?" Angelus said.

"The teachers pen!" Buffy said "They give out the grades and they turn into an F!"

"Buffy, you're being dramatic" Angelus said.

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Ms Summer is something wrong?" the lecturer called out.

"No sir" Buffy said.

"Good, can you turn of your phone" he said assuming it was the problem.

"Yes sir" Buffy said pretending to pull something out her ear and place it into her bag.

"Nice save" Angelus smirked.

"Shut up your going to get me in trouble" Buffy whispered.

"Oh never" Angelus said, never letting his smirk be lifted off his face.

* * *

"Thanks Charon" Doyle said to the ferryman as he and Gunn jumped onto the banks of the River of Sadness "Give our love to the misses"

"No problem Francis, My wife was very happy with the recipe you gave her" Charon said "Good luck boys" then went back up the river.

Gunn and Doyle could get out the Underworld with the whole travelling light thing but travelling around the place was a little tricky since they could land into the River of Styx by accident.

"I thought I never get off that boat" Gunn said.

"I know his singing still needs some tuning" Doyle joked.

"I heard that" Charon's voice trailed back to them.

"No matter how old he gets his hearing never fails him" Doyle laughed then got back to business "Right the Castle"

"Right" Gunn said looking a little nervous at it.

It was big, haunty, dead and it remind him way too much of those bad Dracula movie castle. They walked silence as they passed the dead who tried to get there attention but they couldn't do anything. They sold their soul to the goddess for something valuable and they will forever be her slaves.

"Something tells me that's not the welcoming mat" Gunn commented as he looked up at the gates that had nightmarish figures carved into it.

"Halt!" a pair of voices.

"Figures" Doyle muttered as a pair of dead skeleton figures materialised from the gates before them.

"What have you with the Goddess Melaina?" the guards said to each other.

"Dead person doing misery to someone who didn't deserve it" Doyle said bluntly, no point of giving names out "Through nightmares and such"

"Do you have a warrant?" the guards said together.

"Oh bloody hell" Doyle exclaimed.

"Look, do you want the PTB on your ass?" Gunn said.

"No" they both said.

"Then move" Gunn said.

"No, not unless you answer a riddle" the said together "Since you don't have a warrant"

"Fine what is it?" Gunn said.

"At dark they come without being summoned. By light they are lost, without being stolen" The pair said.

Gunn and Doyle looked at each other a moment before they looked back at the grotesque guards and answered simultaneously "The Stars"

The guards looked stunned at them before they disappeared, leaving the gates to open themselves to the Castle of Melaina.

"Right boyo, you first" Doyle said gesturing to what looked to be there doom.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Giles asked Oz for the third time over the phone.

"I'm positive, Tara is getting worse" Oz said to Giles looking at Willow the whole time with Xander who was trying to talk to her "I don't want anything to happen to Willow"

"I don't want anything to happen to her either Oz but we have to wait like the others" Giles said.

"They better, I don't think I can stand being this defenceless" Oz said.

"Same here" Giles said "Your just have to comfort her as best as you can"

"Okay" Oz said "See you later"

"Bye" Giles said then hanged up with Oz.

"Anything?" Xander asked.

"Nothing, Giles can't find anything" Oz said.

"Don't worry I know my Willow and she'll get past this" Xander tried to reassure the werewolf.

"Dude, I don't think she can last that long" Oz confessed "She been having more nightmares about her and she even says that Tara's been threatening her"

"Tara wouldn't do that" Xander said.

"I know" Oz said "From what I heard from Willow, Tara was just like her but more shy and quiet. But this Tara isn't nice or quiet"

"Oz are you saying we're dealing with someone completely different" Xander said.

"No, but I'm starting to" Oz said.

"Xand the man has done it again" Xander said proudly.

* * *

Spike watched Glorifica packing a few items in her bag.

"I don't see why your leaving for Los Angeles" Spike said "Sunnydale is a nice place for hell and all"

"Sunnydale doesn't have something I need" Glorifica said.

"Which is?" Spike asked.

"Shoes" Glorifica said.

"Well there's a slayer there you can go and skin" Spike said "and make shoes out of her"

"That slayer kinda has a guardian angel watching her" Glorifica said "And I need her blood if plan B doesn't co-operate"

"Well I take on the angel while you stab Goldilocks to death" Spike said.

"The blood has to be fresh and I don't think her friends would like me to chain her in the basement while my vamps go and find my amulet as I skin her" Glorifica said "So I don't want the hassle"

"But our deal" Spike reminded the hellgod.

"Yes honey I know, I will kill her but I want my amulet activated before then" Glorifica said "It kinda goes with my eyes and I just don't feel right without it"

"Your boys haven't returned yet" Spike said "You're going to have to wait a little"

"Oh but baby, they're just getting the next step to my amulet" Glorifica said "See they got to get a key out and it's in a mausoleum and it's going to take them a little while for them. I just want to be ready before the show begins" she zipped her bag up and turned around to face him "Besides I like to shoe shop in Los Angeles"

"What are you going to get there?" Spike growled in annoyance "There's gotta to be another angle to this shoe shopping then you say"

"Clever baby, I'll give you a clue" Glorifica smiled "Something one of a kind, well two of a kind now"

* * *

They stumbled around in fevered kisses, in they're embrace their kisses grew; turning the heat up in their bodies. Angelus backed her against a mausoleum. Funny how they keep making out in a cemetery at night when they were suppose to be doing something, something really important. This important stuff Giles and Cordelia kept on saying it was. What was it again?

"We…really should…be…patrolling" Buffy said between kisses; hands exploring familiar territory yet the discovery was always new.

"Yeah we…should" Angelus said, then left a soft kiss on her lips, he was already in trouble he may as well go with the flow.

Breaking the kiss Angelus and Buffy looked around, walking around for extra measure.

"Do you see anything?" Buffy asked.

"No, do you?" Angelus asked.

"Nope" Buffy said then went back into a comfortable kiss, she never felt anything like it.

Buffy felt like she falling into an endless bliss as their lips melted together into a searing moment. He was her comfort and she loved him being around, caring for her. Maybe loving her? She broke the kiss at the thought.

_Does he love me? _she thought.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" Buffy said "Angelus?"

"Yes?" he said.

"I know this is going to ruin the moment but you know after the funeral?" Buffy said.

"Yes"

"Can you stay with me?" Buffy said.

"I will be" Angelus said.

"Forever?" Buffy asked.

"Wouldn't that get boring?" he joked.

"I'm being serious here" Buffy said.

"I don't know Buffy, I kind of broken a lot of rules" Angelus said bowing his head guiltily.

"How many?" Buffy asked.

"For starters I love-" Angelus began but heard a sharp noise "We've got company"

"When have we never?" Buffy said running into the direction of the sound with Angelus behind.

They burst into the mausoleum to see a couple vampire with a couple of shovels and one box.

"Who order stake with a side dish of a butt kicking?" Buffy said as she pulled out her wooden stake.

* * *

"Giles, Christmas has come early" Buffy said as she and Angelus, carrying a box, walked into the Magic Box.

"You found something?" Giles asked from the counter.

"A little something called a mystery box" Buffy said as took the box off Angelus and handed it to Giles.

Giles looked down at the Box and see the symbol of the hellgod on the lid "This is-"

"Uh-huh" Buffy said happily "We went into a mausoleum, dusted some vampires butt that had that symbol on their cloths and found this"

"The vampires were trying to steal" Angelus said "This must be important otherwise they wouldn't have tried to"

"Any luck with Willow?" Buffy said.

"No, Oz is still the only one that can come in and out of his room" Giles said "But he managed to convince Willow to let Xander to come in"

"I swear sometimes I wish she wouldn't use magic to hold the door" Buffy said "I tried to barge the door open and she threw me on my ass and told me to 'go away'"

"Gunn and Doyle will be back soon" Angelus said.

"Where's Cordelia and Anya?" Buffy asked.

"They went shopping, said something about hair and nails" Giles said.

"I can only imagine" Buffy said.

"What's inside?" Giles asked, trying to change the subject.

"We haven't looked" Buffy said "After the scenario with the Judge and the Mayor, I think opening mysterious boxes should be labelled with a warning hazard"

"I read the writing on it, the thing inside isn't dangerous unless it is used" Angelus said.

"Though a good point from Buffy" Giles said "Lets hope I don't do a Pandora" he tries to open it but its tight, getting a crowbar from under the counter he carefully placed the end into the gabs and with sharp movement the box was open "Well this is interesting" picking out a strange metallic shape.

"It's a key" Angelus said.

"But what for?" Giles said.

"More stuffy books?" Buffy inquired

"More Stuffy books" Giles agreed.

* * *

"Come before me lower ones, I assume you answered the riddle" Melaina said, her beauty glowed and darkened as the light and darkness that surrounded her swirled together in an enticing way.

Chagrined Gunn and Doyle walked up to Melaina; they did not view themselves as lower beings at all considering they were higher beings.

"Angels, why are you here?" Melaina asked.

"Would you know of the witch Willow Roseburg?" Gunn asked.

"Yes" Melaina said.

"Why are you sending Tara into her dreams?" Doyle asked.

"Who's Tara?" Melaina asked.

"Another witch, she was once close with Willow and died" Gunn said.

"Doesn't ring a bell" Melaina said after a moment of peace.

"How do you know Willow then?" Doyle asked.

"A devil called Darla came here" Melaina said "She had wished to go into the land of dreams and nightmare of the Witch"

"What did you say?" Doyle said.

"It's forbidden for an immortal to enter the dreams of the mortals" Melaina said.

"Why would she be interested in the world of dreams and nightmares?" Doyle asked.

"I do not know, she just demanded to go in" Melaina said.

TBC...

* * *

Reviews, need them, breath them, can't live without them! So let me live man! Man this took donkeys to write so be nice when writing your review.

I might be editing and adding stuff so let me tell and remind you four days had passed on earth as one day passed in the underworld. During this time Tara has got meaner and meaner to Willow causing the poor red head to go into solitude with only Oz for company. The rest of the Scooby gang try to talk to her only to get an angry voice or teleported away from her.

The relationship between Buffy and Angelus (Angel really just found it really confusing if I call Angel Angel and refer an angel like maybe Gunn, see confusing) grows from awkward to comfortable. Oh and you get bits and pieces of the 'prophecy'! See how nice I am?

REVIEW!


	12. Won't go nowhere

**Won't go nowhere**

**Disclaimer: Bloody hell people, you would have thought by now I do not them.**

**Disclaimer: take it! Take it! Take it! BUT ASK FIRST!

* * *

**

"_Stay here, I'll get Giles" Willow said after she tried to do the spell with Tara._

"_H-h-hurry W-w-willow" Tara said_

"_Don't worry, when fear starts coming I pretty much keep on going" Willow joked then got serious "Stay safe Tara"_

"_You-you too W-willow" Tara said._

_Then Willow left with a sweet smile. The smile Tara had on her face fell from her face in despair, it still pained her to see Willow with Oz, but she made her decision and she chose Oz over her and that hurt. Thing was Willow and Oz had history but Tara was fresh and new and no history. She had nothing with Willow except loyalty, maybe that was enough to be friends. Sighing Tara started to clear up except the result of the Spell, Giles had to see it. That was another thing she had also had nothing with this 'scoobie gang' Willow formed with her friends. Buffy, Xander, Willow, Oz and Giles and that was it. She didn't feel welcome at all no matter how much Willow's friends tried, she was the outsider._

"_Guess I'll always be the outsider" Tara muttered to herself._

_Another thing she hated, by herself she talked normally but with other people she could barely put up a sentence. She couldn't understand that. She was shy, not special and stuck out way to much to make her invisible to all. Maybe she should become invisible, that will probably make everyone happier._

_There was a sudden knock at the door._

"_J-j-just one m-moment" Tara said as she finished clearing up._

_The knocking on the door became insistent._

"_P-please one m-moment" Tara said._

_The person at the door started to bang the door. Tara opened the door to the last person she'd ever want to see. She froze on the spot at the moment, she couldn't scream._

"_I find it very interesting that a simple gesture always gets an answer" Adam said._

Willow woke up at that moment, her five day old dirty clothes clung to the sweat that trickled down all over her body. This was the first time she saw what happened between Tara and Adam and this was shown only to her. Tara was punishing her for leaving. She was always leaving Tara, maybe if she stayed maybe the poor blonde witch would have stayed alive.

"Alive?" Tara's haunty voice filled the room again "I was barely alive before you met me"

The tears from Willows salty face dropped to lap like it always did whenever Tara spoke. She appeared behind Willow almost wispy. Tara seemed to always built Willow up and smashed her down again, like it was a game.

"Then you came" Tara said, her hand reached over to Willow's head, her hand barely touching the surface of it "You were my sun, my earth, my moon" she smiled "And then you left" her voice darkened "for a wolf-boy, who by the way cheated on you with a wolf-girl and you deserve it"

The tears on Willow's face seemed to burn the raw flesh as she couldn't hold it in any longer. Tara was right, always right.

"Cause you cheated on him with your best friend" Tara said "Couldn't make your mind up could you? I mean you knew Xander for a long time, heck loved him, why couldn't you have him? Oh wait! He had a girlfriend!" she began to laugh darkly "You just love causing misery don't you? But then dear Chase did take him away from you I guess it was payback"

"I didn't-" Willow began but Tara's laughter grew louder till she was face to face with her.

"Didn't what Willow? You wanted to hurt Cordelia, you wanted payback and then you got Karma from Oz. But you couldn't handle that so I was the rebound" Tara gave a dirty look at Willow "And I thought you loved me"

"I do" Willow cried.

"And here we are again Willow your lies, they make me sick" Tara growled.

"I never lied to you Tara" Willow cried.

"There you go again, lies, lies, lies. When will it stop Willow?" Tara angrily asked "It won't will it?"

"I never-"

"Look me in the eye" Tara said "Why did you leave me? It was for wolf-boy wasn't it?"

"No I-"

"Don't lie!" Tara screamed "When I died I followed you Willow! I saw you go straight to Oz" she began to break down "You call that love? You call that a lie? Admit it you never love me, you kept your heart for him"

Willow tried to comfort the crying Tara and to have her snarl at her.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! YOU SHOULD BE ONE THAT'S DEAD NOT ME! I NEVER DESERVE TO DIE LIKE THAT YOU SLUT OF A BITCH!" Tara screamed, making the widow rattle from the force "YOU DID! YOU DESERVE WHAT ADAM PUT ME THROUGH! I HATE YOU"

* * *

"Still no answer?" Buffy asked over the phone, turning another page about ghosts and glamour demons. 

Xander had called up about the prospect that maybe this wasn't Tara haunting but someone appearing as her. This would have been very useful except they hadn't found anything and Angelus's expertise could go so far but no one was willing to give up on Willow, not even Anya would who was busier than a bee. The only person not working on Willow was Giles because he was working on the nifty key Buffy and Angelus had found. As much as they loved Willow if there was a demon problem or possibly a hellgod problem as it seems to be Willow wouldn't be happy if the world ended because they were all focussed on saving her.

"Not one bit of hi or a bye" Xander said "She doesn't let me in the room, I have to be quiet to enter otherwise I'm on my ass on my couch in my apartment again and not that it's a un-comfy couch but it takes ages to get back by foot"

"How's Oz holding up?" Buffy asked.

"If he didn't take so many absences for her he would be here for her, just that he knows that Willow would be upset if he was kicked out of college" Xander said.

"That's our Willow" Buffy said "I just wish Tara would leave her alone if that is Tara"

"So, what do you angels do when you have free time?" Anya asked curiously, looking over to Angelus over her book.

"Depends" Angelus said, reading a page thoroughly before turning it seconds later.

"Depends on what?" Anya asked.

"Depends on the mood" Angelus said, turning another page.

"Like?" Anya asked.

"Don't you like Xander more than me and so you'd want to go find him and leave me alone?" Angelus said bluntly, Anya wasn't a subtle girl and subtlety didn't work on her and so bluntness had to be used on Anya which she didn't mind, she actually preferred it.

"He's gone off to guard Willow and you're the only one that is older than me" Anya said "So theoretically you are wise and mature, which I like in men"

"But you _love _Xander" Angelus said "Who isn't wise or mature"

"He grows on you but immature people have what you don't have" Anya said.

"Which is?" Angelus asked, finally finishing the book and then went for another.

"A sense of humour" Anya said.

Angelus did have a sense of humour but it was subtle and it had bite though he was never a joker compared to Doyle who was the funny one out of the trio especially when drunk and Gunn's, well, it was more along the lines of spur of the moment. But he had to admit Xander was a funny guy, in an annoying way.

"Bringing you back to Xander" Angelus said.

"I like Xander's joke, even when they don't make sense" Anya said "They shape him"

"So Xander's a funny shape" Angelus said, keeping a very straight face.

While Angelus and Anya were talking Cordelia took the opportunity to talk Buffy as soon as she came off the phone to Xander. After allit was one of those rare days that Cordelia Chase had anything in common with Buffy Summers and well Cordelia wanted to talk to Buffy about the whole angel business.

"Mind if we talk?" Cordelia asked as soon as Buffy placed the phone down to the receiver.

"Err sure" Buffy said.

Cordelia took her arm and led her up to the balcony before she spoke "Something has been bothering me"

"Did you have a vision?" Buffy asked immediately.

"No" Cordelia said, giving Buffy a filthy look for mentioning that horrible gift before returning it to original state "Have you asked Angelus what's he going to do once this weirdness sorts itself out?"

"Yeah he's going to stay" Buffy said confidently, whatever rules he broke no one was going to take him away from her. Slayer honour.

"I don't think that's going to happen" Cordelia said.

"Cordelia, he will stay" Buffy said.

"Buffy, as much as hate to say this he won't" Cordelia said, trying to be gentle to the Slayer.

"And why do you say that?" Buffy asked coldly at the ex-May Queen.

"Because as soon as this is over he won't stay" Cordelia said "It's what angels do once the job is done"

"And how would you know that?" Buffy asked, narrowing her eyes Cordelia.

"Because if it wasn't for Gunn Doyle would have left me just when I got the visions" Cordelia said.

"Doyle wouldn't-"

"Doyle would, this problem just happen to arrive" Cordelia interrupted Buffy "Which I'm kinda glad of, I don't want Doyle to leave me"

Buffy softened a little to Cordelia "And if he did?"

"I would try to find him, I think I love him Buffy but when he leaves I won't have anything of him" Cordelia said sadly.

"I'm sure he'll give you something to remember him by" Buffy tried to assure the brunette.

"But that's the thing Buffy, when leave they won't leave you with something to remember them" Cordelia said "They'd get rid of you memories of them and I don't want to forget Doyle"

"How do you know this?" Buffy asked

"Doyle was about to get rid of my memories of him when Gunn came and stopped him" Cordelia said "Think about it, why do everyone say angels have wings when they don't? People may have remembered meeting an angel but they don't know what they actually look like because the angel made sure of that"

"But-"

"No buts Buffy, once this is over we won't remember them" Cordelia said "Ever again"

* * *

Xander peeked through the keyhole of Willow's room, even though he could only see Willow he knew she was talking to an invisible Tara, well, invisible to him. He knew only people could affect Willow that way was if they meant the world to her which included Tara, himself and Oz. He had a feeling was Tara using some kind softness to Willow before breaking it and turning it into millions of pieces of harness. Sometime that army thing stuck in his head was pretty handy since that what military used to break a soldier then rebuild them into someone else. Except it appeared Tara just wanted to break Willow, but why? He remembered having a conversation with Tara after Willow chose Oz over her… 

"_Hey how are you holding up?" he asked the sorceress with sympathy._

_She was in the local coffee shop, just wanted some alone time but Xander spotted her. So came over and to give her some company and comfort._

"_I-I don't know w-w-what to do X-x-x-x-xander" Tara said, almost whispered to him in saddness "I thought she cared about me"_

"_She does Tara" Xander said "My Will has a gold heart"_

"_B-b-b-but why did-didn't she m-m-mention Oz?" Tara asked._

"_She loves Oz Tara, there's no denying that but there has been some roughness in their relationship" Xander said "They had an innocent relationship that was kinda tarnished by the fact they cheated on each other" Xander sighed "Willow was ashamed of that and so she didn't tell you that Tara, she was afraid that you would be ashamed of her"_

"_I-I-I w-wouldn't have b-been" Tara said "I l-love her"_

"_Why didn't you say that to her before" Xander asked._

"_B-because she doesn't" Tara said._

"_When I say Willow's got a golden heart I mean it" Xander said "So if you say you love her she love's you"_

"_But s-s-she picked him" Tara said "Wouldn't h-h-have made a d-difference anyway"_

_Xander sighed, sorrow and heartbreak was never a thing people should deal with. He knew Tara was in so much pain over this but Willow had to chose otherwise there would be more heartache and prolonging something wasn't a good thing._

"_Tara, no matter who Willow had chosen you have a place in her heart and not even Oz could take that away from you" Xander said "Willow wouldn't allow it"_

"_Y-y-you mean that?" Tara asked._

"_Every word" Xander said "All you have to be is a true friend and you'll have you spot there"_

_For the first time Tara smiled "Thank you"_

"_Your welcome" Xander said with a soft smile._

Willow's sobs brought Xander out of his memory lane. He looked through the keyhole and saw she was rocking side to side muttering how sorry she was. He badly wanted to go in there and hug her tell her everything will be alright. But he knew if he did she would teleport him away from her and then she'll be alone with no one to watch her. He was powerless and he had sneaky suspicion that this Tara knew it.

"Hang in there Will" Xander whispered "We'll stop Tara from hurting you"

* * *

"Giles I think we've just read every book on elusions and ghosts in this shop" Buffy pronounced. 

"Not every book, I've just received some yesterday they're in the basement in two black crates" Giles said.

"At least it's not a mystery box any more, you coming Angelus?" Buffy asked before she walked over to the stairs, Angelus gave a small shrug and followed Buffy.

He could sense some fear and pain going through her, being her guardian angel entitled to being able to sense the emotions she was going through. She turned on the lights and the entire basement was lit up. As soon as Buffy approached the black crates Buffy turned around to face him.

"So when are you going to do it?" Buffy asked.

"Do what?" Angelus asked frowning in confusion.

"Remove yourself from my memories" Buffy said darkly.

"Oh" Angelus said, trying to figure out how she knew.

"Is that it? Oh?" Buffy said "So when you do that will it be when you tell me that everything is okay or after Riley's funeral? Cause you're suppose to stick with me until I've mourned and move on"

"Buffy I-"

"I thought I meant something to you, after all you've broke these rules to stay by me" Buffy said "Or have I been used?"

"No, I would never do that to you" Angelus said, upset that she would think that.

"So why do angels make people forget? Why are you going to do this to me?" Buffy asked "I really care about you Angelus and if you left I don't know what to do without you" a thought passed through her head "But that's why you'd make me forget, so I wouldn't remember what you gave back to me so quickly and so I could go on and be a slayer because that what the powers that be want, warriors"

"That's not true, they want to see the good, the light to rule than the darkness" Angelus said.

"So why can't you stay and be my light, my sunlight" Buffy said "All I ever seem to do is be the slayer and fight the bad guys, well I'm tried of seeing the night sky Angelus I want to be able to see the sun and get a sun tan" she turned around to face the black crates "I'm twenty Angelus, I should be thinking about boys, make-up and other girl stuff but you know what I think instead? Fight tactic's, Armageddon and demons. Not exactly what dreams are made of and I've been this way since I was fifteen. Do you see a fifteen year old girl doing this and surviving into her thirties, forties and fifties? Let alone have children?"

"You will have kids Buffy" Angelus said immediately.

"My life won't allow it, I don't really see hunting demons is a great way of making babies" Buffy said "Why do you think I want you to be with me? I don't want to be alone Angelus, no man can be with me without being constant danger, just look what happen to Riley? He stayed and was killed by those devil and Scott and Owen both dead because they loved me. I'm afraid that if I fall in-love with some guy he'll die because of me and with you I know that won't happen because I know you'll be safe and I really care about you. I want to be with you always and when I die I want you to be there to take me were I should go"

"I won't leave you" Angelus said she felt Angelus wrapped his strong arms around her tenderly, nuzzling his head against her neck and kissed it a couple of times "Even when I should, I won't"

"Won't go nowhere. Promise?" Buffy asked, basking in his warmth leaning into him.

"Always" he softly said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Lies, lies, lies" Tara said "Why can't you ever admit it Willow? Or do like be spiteful to others?" 

"I'm not-"

"You are" Tara said "Always have been, always will be"

"Your wrong" Willow shouted "I'm not spiteful, I'm not a bitch, I didn't leave to you so Adam could have you it was purely coincidental that he came after I left"

"I didn't say that"

"But you would have, what happened to Tara? I love you and I know you love me too" Willow said "So why are you doing this? I haven't done anything to you"

"Denial, why does everyone go for that?" Tara said, tsking Willow all the same "and you have Willow"

"No I have not" Willow bellowed back.

"Developing some backbone now Willow? I wonder why, have I cornered you because I'm close?" Tara said "Close to the truth?"

"You manipulative pyscho!" Willow shouted, she had enough "You are far from it, I left you so I go to Giles to see our spell was right but seeing as I had no ride I ask if Oz would give me and so he did and when we came back with Giles you were gone and you had disappeared and turned up at my door dead two days later. Do you know how upset I was when you died? I cried for three straight days, I didn't eat or sleep"

"More lies" Tara barked.

"But that's the truth!" Willow shouted.

"You know I think I should do something about your lying" Tara said "Something that would shut you up permanently, like maybe killing the thing that killed me"

* * *

A blast of light filled the entire Magic Box as Doyle and Gunn appeared and light disappeared returning the Magic Box to it's natural state. 

"DOYLE!" Cordelia shouted, ran and jumped into Doyle's arms to deliver several kisses on his cheeks.

"Wow maybe I should visit the underworld more often" Doyle with a cheeky smile only get a wallop from Cordelia.

"Don't you dare!" Cordelia growled.

"Did you find anything?" Giles asked, getting up from the pile of research.

"Melaina doesn't know a thing about Tara but some whacked up devil called Darla has been very interested to get into Willows dreams and nightmares" Gunn said.

"That's not necessarily good news" Giles stated.

"Yeah but it is helpful" Gunn said "And get this the First put a bounty on Buffy's dead fiancé because it believed he was her soul mate"

"The First thought Riley was my soul mate?" Buffy said as she came back in with a black crate while carried Angelus its twin.

"Yep, but apparently Riley's not" Doyle said "The furies say your soul mate is still out there and when you two join together the First is goin' into be in real trouble. Otherwise it wouldn't have bothered to try to kill Riley off"

"So what happens when my soul mate and I get together?" Buffy asked.

"Well we have two options" Doyle said "One you become really strong"

"And two?" Buffy asked.

"Two, well, you'd get pregnant" Doyle said.

Buffy nearly dropped the crate she was holding. Pregnant? How could she get pregnant? She was twenty, barely in university and she was the Slayer that entitle no normality!

"Pre-pregnant?" Buffy managed to say.

"Well either those two would do" Doyle said.

"So either I kick the First ass or my kid when I meet up with mr soul-man" Buffy said then a thought went through her head "It is a guy soul-mate?"

"Don't worry lass, soul mates are physically opposites yet the same in each others eyes" Doyle said "You know man to woman, quiet to loud, brown to blue eyes and so on"

The scoobie gang looked over to Angelus. Buffy had light hair, light eyes and smaller than them all and Angelus was opposite, dark hair, dark eyes and taller than all of them. Hmm, was this a coincidence or not? They weren't sure.

"Err we both ruled Angelus out considering us angels can't exactly get non-angels pregnant" Gunn pointed out "and have you felt any stronger Buffy?"

"No, but I feel safer when Angelus is around" Buffy confessed.

Angelus looked away, a little embarrassed by that. He wasn't used to open affection. But as Angelus looked over to Buffy he could see her belly round, protruding announcing she was carrying a precious life within her body. A baby. A beautiful baby. A beautiful baby girl. That baby girl he told her about before they had their first kiss. He wanted Buffy to have that baby and that baby girl to be his.

_Wait did I just thought that?_ Angelus thought.

But then again every man envisioned their lover to have their child, there was no denying it Angelus wanted to be the father of Buffy children. It was a shame that he couldn't, but one could dream could they?

"So what have you lot found?" Doyle asked.

"Nothing that could help Willow but Buffy and Angelus had stopped a gang of vampires stealing this" Giles said and presenting the key to Doyle and Gunn "It's a key for something and the Hellgod wants it seeing the vampires bared her crest and so did the container of it with a warning about the Key"

"Whatever that hellgod wants it must be really dangerous" Doyle said.

"No shit" Gunn said

* * *

"Kill what?" Willow asked,dreading the answer. 

"Oh it has a problem three nights in a month" Tara smiled.

"Don't you dare hurt Oz!" Willow said.

Oz came through the door that moment, he told Xander to go to the Magic Box and do some more research on Willow problem. He looked over to Willow and noticed something he didn't want to see. She was looking at him like he was the most evilest thing in the world. But to an onlooker it looked like Tara was in the exact place Oz was, hiding him from Willow.

"Willow it's me" Oz said

"Oh but wolf boy would be so much fun to kill" Tara said and as Oz took a step towards Willow so did Tara.

Willow instantly made black electricity dance around her hands as her eyes turned jet black. She was mad and if anyone going to kill Oz she was going to kill them first.

"Stay away from me" Willow growled.

"Willow it's me Oz" Oz said "What's wrong?"

"What are going to do? Kill me?" Tara said "I'm already dead, so I think I have an advantage"

"Willow Tara doing this, please just ignore her" Oz said.

"You don't have anything" Willow said.

"Oh Willow I can hear Ozzy, mind if I talked to him?" Tara said in a sing-song voice and before Willow could answer Tara a made a move to the door.

At that Willow blasted her magic into Tara but Tara was no longer there. To her horror Oz looked at her with shock and pain. Her hands came to her mouth when she stopped, alarmed at what she did. She used her deadliest magic on Oz, her boyfriend, her lover and the gentlest soul to be seen. He collapsed onto the floor with Willow by his side, kneeling beside in pain. She howled in pure misery as Oz laid there dying.

"Oz please don't die!" Willow whispered against his chest "Please someone help me! Oh goddess please someone help. Don't die baby, please. Please don't die Oz"

"See Willow" Tara said standing in front of her "If you loved me, truly loved me, you would have gone after the son of a bitch that killed me" she smiled "But the thing that makes me smile, your no different than all the uglies you've faced" with an echoing cackling laugh Tara left.

Willow couldn't help but screamed to the heavens of what she did "OOOOOOOOOOOOZZZZZZZZZ!"

* * *

**Cliff-hanger, man you either love 'em or hate 'em. Same with marmite. YUCK! Anyway what did you guys think of this chapter? Give me the reason to write on and I will.**

**Sorry I didn't post the fact I was to be going to be in Antigua, a lovely Caribbean island, for two weeks but while I was there I had inspiration to write more and to give you folks different stories. As they say in Antigua 'take it easy' and so I did and I'm ready to deliver you more of my Bufftomania world note: not actually the owner of Buffy but it's my version of Buffy! Ha! Eat that you sueing maniacs!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	13. Victims, surprises and illusions

**Victims, surprises and illusions.**

**Disclaimer: nope not a thing. Mr Whedon owns all, damn him!**

**Reviews: gimme gimme gimme

* * *

**

"Well I guess we're going to have to go home and get some rest" Doyle said "Sticking around the underworld kinda makes an angel wanna snooze for a while"

"I don't think I could after going over the river Styx, I think I saw a devil floating in it that kinda looked like Penn" Gunn said "That guy gave me the creeps from day one"

"Well looks who back" Xander said as he strolled in then gave Anya a quick kiss "Got anything from the gift shop in deadworld?"

"They happen to be closed when we got there" Gunn drawled.

"But if it makes you feel any better the Furies seemed to have taken an interest in you" Doyle said.

Anya looked a bit pissed at that but Xander seemed to shrug it off, the only woman he will only want would be Anya. Strange that his choice in women were mainly those who gave out commands and show strength. Buffy, then Cordelia and Anya all had those traits but only Anya could make him go nuts if something happens to her, very nuts.

"Huh" Xander just shrug then turned to the gang "So what's up?"

"Well Buffy is either going to kick some First ass or her kid would, assuming if we find her soul mate" Gunn said.

"Hold it. Soul mate?" Xander inquired.

"Yeah Xand, see I got a soul mate out there that would either give me power boost or get me knocked up" Buffy said "which both would end the First's happy go lucky life"

"Go soul man!" Xander said cheerily then remembered Willow becoming sad as he said "Oh Oz is looking after Will now, did you winged-up-halo-boys find anything for her?"

"Yes but not necessarily good" Doyle said.

"What is it?" Xander asked, preparing for the blow.

"Well a devil wanted to go into Willows nightmare" Gunn said.

"So a devil is behind this?" Xander said.

"No, if they were we would have sensed them" Angelus said.

"So why would they be?" Xander asked.

"Could be that Willow has the power to find the soul mate and they don't want that to happen" Giles said "But Willow isn't that powerful yet"

"I think you'll be finding that Willow is very powerful" Gunn said "She found me and magic can't track angels no matter how strong or good it is"

"So how could she?" Buffy asked.

"The universe has its secrets" Angelus said.

"I hate the universe" Xander muttered

Doyle suddenly felt a sharp pain in his gut; it hurt like, well, hell as it sliced through his veins. Angelus and Gunn didn'tseem notice it, telling Doyle is wasn't a connection thing it was something. He gasped for air as the pain intensified, holding his gut as it grew everywhere. What was going on?

"You alright Doyle?" Cordelia asked.

"No" Doyle said "I think someone's in trouble, someone before their time"

"Well go" Cordelia barked.

In a flash of light, Doyle left and appeared right next to Willow.

"Oz, please don't leave me" Willow sobbed, gripping Oz's shirt desperately.

"Willow what happened?" Doyle asked.

Willow slowly looked up at Doyle, the tears streaming down her face. How could she say that she was the one that did this to Oz? That she was the one that used her deadliest magic's on him.

"Tara wanted to kill Oz and I…I don't how this happened" Willow whispered.

Doyle took one look at Willow and made mental note to let her explain properly after he save the werewolf.

He pushed her away from Oz only to get a cry from her and she tried to get to Oz again "Do you want me to save him or not?" Doyle snapped.

Willow sobbed and nodded at the same time. Doyle ripped Oz's shirt apart to inspect the damage before doing his rightful duty as an angel as he placed his healing hands over Oz's chest. Save his life.

* * *

Giles sent everyone home after Doyle left. Everyone was tired and exhausted and he did not want a grumpy bunch of people to do some research but he did make some of them take a book and do the research at home. Xander and Anya however were doing a snack run for him since everyone felt a little guilty of letting him do all the work on the key. However they were taking there sweet time in bringing the snacks, he did not want to know why they were sidetrack. Rubbing were his glasses rested he turned another page of his book, still he carried on. Being an ex-watcher did not mean he stopped being one, he was in everyway a watcher but a fatherly one. After all Giles was the surrogate father of Buffy, Xander and Willow and Joyce was the mother when she was needed. It was still awkward between them, if it was not for that candy maybe Joyce and Him could have been better friends instead of looking in each other's eyes finding that they've both go red all of a sudden. Funny how memories seem to pop in to ones mind without a hesitation. But if Giles was honest with himself he would find himself telling him that Joyce was indeed an attractive woman as well as a strong one too. Must be a hereditary thing in the Summer's Women. 

Sighing silently, he knew it was going to be a long night before he could find anything that could help the gang. What baffled him was why did his slayer have a soul mate? Slayers don't have soul mates, it was a rule, but like most rules, it had been broken. So why did she have one? However, something occurred to him. Maybe the devils had been mistaken, maybe Buffy wasn't the slayer that had a soul mate and Faith was. It would be the most unlikeliest thing yet those things seem to be right. However, Faith was in jail and so it came back to Buffy. The thing that bothered him the most was Riley's death, Riley and Buffy were together for almost a year and then they wanted him to die. If the First knew there was a prophecy about the slayer and it, why didn't it kill all the boyfriends the slayers had, after all there had been slayers who had boyfriends, heck, even husbands and the First ordered Riley's death pretty much now. Maybe there was a date that the First didn't want something to happen. Yes, that had to be it.

Giles frowned for a moment when his eyes picked up something in his book.

"…_The Mage, Morgan Keana, was well known for her battle against the hellgod Glorifica. She fought the hellgod in the struggle of power and revenge for the hellgod had slain her sister for the blood of the slayer. Glorifica had immense strength to defeat the mage but it was her undoing to use the amulet she possessed. It was in this amulet that Glorifica could control the heavens and earth, destroying those who apposed her. The battle was fought over a dimensional rip between two worlds, one of earth and one of hell. The battle wenton into the night and the early hours of the morning until when all hope was lost Keana tricked the hellgod into thinking that she was dead and took the amulet away from her neck. It was at that moment Morgan Keana threw the hellgod into the dimensional rip. Luck was on her side that it sealed behind the hellgod and so that if the hellgod would ever come back she the hid the amulet in a box. The key to this box was then hidden to ensure that if the hellgod came back she would never find it…" _

He turned the page and saw the key. The key that was identical to the key in front of him. The key that Buffy and Angelus brought to his attention.

"Bugger" Giles swore placing the key into his pocket.

As he got up to counter to quickly get out of magic shop, the doorbell tingled. He felt the hairs of the back of his neck prickled when he heard the familiar growls and hisses of the vampires. It was them; Glorifica's little vampires were back. Giles pulled out a crossbow out from under the counter and aimed at the closest vampire. There was an explosion of dust before the vampires stopped to think; maybe this was going to be a little difficult to submit the Watcher. Of course, they didn't know this watcher happened to be extremely resourceful and full of tricks; years of being in Ethan's little gang and on the Hellmouth had taught him to be continuously on his toes. However, that didn't stop him getting his head knocked about.

"Give us the key and we will give you a quick death" one of them said.

Giles made sure he counted six all of them with blankets to protect them from the sun, after all Cordelia didn't like the fact that he didn't count properly the last time.

"I think not" Giles said pulling a large cross, if this amulet was as power as the book says then all is lost.

The vampires hissed at the foul religious symbol but that didn't stop the incoming attack. They wanted that key; their loyalty to their master was undeniably doglike.

* * *

Faith drummed her fingers on her lap. She had a visitor. Maybe this was Buffy, pretty much doubtful but then again could be. Wesley had visit her two days ago for his monthly visit since he was her watcher and he was the one that helped her out. She didn't know what made him change but when they met, she wanted revenge on him and he brought her back from her lost ways. She owed him. Him, the tweed little man from England that screamed like a little girl, so was a bit of a brainteaser how he change over a couple months. But she knew for a fact Wesley wasn't coming, so who was it? 

Her question was answered when a woman that looked like she was a model from vogue dressed in a deep red dress, jacket and matching shoes with golden curls and dark grey eyes came and sat down in front of her picked up the black phone against the bullet-proof glass. The woman gave her a smirk, a trademark known for arrogance or in control people gesturing to Faith's phone. Faith finally picked up her black phone once she assessed the woman as the bad kind.

"Sorry I'm late sugar doll" the woman said "Traffic was like hell and believe me that's the truth. LA has changed since I've last been there. I mean the shops and the buildings have change but the general area is still the same. Much better city I've been around was in Venice but-"

"Are you my lawyer or a fan of mine" Faith interruptly said "Cause I did need neither"

"Ooh spunk" the woman said her smile growing "I like that in a slayer"

Faith narrowed her eyes at her. She knew she was a slayer, how? Was she from Wolfram and Hart? Were they going to kill her again or was this a sick joke from the Watchers Council? Either way if they pulled something in this place the bullet-proof glass would probably keep her safe. That is if that woman in front of her wasn't a demon of some kind.

"What do you want?" Faith asked.

"I wanted to find this lady" the woman said "See she took something from me and by the time I found her I find out she's dead and thing she took from me got hidden right underneath your sister slayer nose" she sighed "Do you know how annoying it is to have something that you made and then suddenly taken away from you all because you did something to piss off that woman"

"Wow how did that happen?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"I killed her sister" the woman said an evil twinkle in her eyes sparkled brightly like stars "A slayer just like you"

Faith froze, her suspicion confirmed that this woman wasn't human. Humans couldn't kill slayers and slayers suppose to protect humans. She felt her legs getting tense to run, adrenaline pumping through her blood. Tight spaces were the end of slayers, it had been proven if they were against an adversary stronger than them. If she was in the open she'd have a fighting chance against whatever the hell this woman was. Kakistos was stronger than her and she kicked his ass but that was because she had space and she grew back her backbone.

"In fact you look like her. Maybe this won't be so boring" the woman continued.

"Boring?" Faith said, mentally placing a map in her head of the prison for a quick escape.

"Yeah" the woman said.

"What you going to do? Break through the glass and grab me?" Faith said, her heartbeat getting faster as she fought to maintain control.

"That isn't such bad idea" the woman said.

Faith instantly dropped the phone and pushed the chair away from the window but at the signal of smashed window and lack of moving backwards Faith knew the woman caught her at a tremendous inhuman speed. She felt herself being hauled through the broken window in a blur and smacked against the wall that was in front of her, sliding down to the floor. Faith looked up to the woman who was now dealing with the guards and they were swatted away like flies. She groan as she tried to get up, the pain throbbed all the way through her body.

_Damn this woman is stronger than B _Faith thought when she got up.

Faith looked over the woman, it may have been selfish of her but the guards were going to protect even though it was in vain and to repay them for their service she was going get out there. If this bitch wanted her she wasn't going to let her have that easily. Spotting a window that happened to barless, the first one she'd seen in a year, she made a run for it.

* * *

"So what would you like to eat?" Buffy asked to find no answer. 

She looked over to the bed from her kitchen area, Angelus was sleeping soundlessly on her bed. Angels rarely sleep but it could be one of those rare times.

"Angelus?" Buffy said, testing it.

She walked over to him with a little wicked smile growing on her face.

"Angelus?" Buffy said, trying again. Nope he was diffidently asleep.

Buffy smiled then using her slayer grace and stealth she straddled Angelus, pinning him on the bed between her legs. He maybe asleep but that didn't stop her being curious. She reached over and undid his shirt from top to bottom until his flesh was exposed. Every muscle shown to it's perfection, a perfection she very much liked. Elegantly she traced every muscle that begged to be kissed and licked. She had only seen his chest once and that was one very heated seen. If her phone didn't go off she would have been in a position that would make any girl jealous and she was that close too. She pulled the material further apart gently to see more only to find his hands stopping her. Angelus opened his eyes lazily and look at her up and down in a teasing way as she pout at him.

"Care to explain Ms Summers?" Angelus asked.

Buffy smiled and then swapped the stance of who was gripping who and pulled him up to meet her kiss. She liked she had control over him, that she had caused him to groan in pleasure, that a little moan from her would make him pull her closer to him. She didn't she would want it any other way, after all it was a primal feeling for a woman, they just love having the power over a powerful man because in the end they were just powerless just like them when it came to love.

"Don't need…to….explain" Buffy said between kisses.

She loved getting lost in him even it was for a little while he was like chocolate a comfort factor and ever since Riley's death and Willow's problem with Tara bringing all those old feelings she had on the gentle witch, she just wanted to indulge in him. She wasn't a bad friend or using Angelus, she just needed someone to carry her for a while, a girl could take so much and Angelus was always there.

"Huh" Angelus smirked, he pulled away from lips to her neck scraping his teeth lightly along the column of her neck before leaving a trail of kisses there "You sure?"

"Positive" Buffy moaned when he hit the right place. He always hit the right place every time.

* * *

Doyle had walked into the almost destroyed Magic Box with Willow and Oz behind him. It was a close one. Oz was so damn close to go to the other side Oz commented that he felt very floaty and out of body kind. Willow wouldn't stop saying sorry to a bit shaken Oz and kissing him every inch of his face. Love was shown in the most delicate way from Willow and Oz was the proud owner of it. Oz was lucky enough to not have a scar otherwise it would remind Willow of what she almost did to him. Doyle told Willow that she should be surrounded around people that loved her and there would be fewer accidents for him to clean up. Except he didn't say that in those words but she realised Tara would be less likely to hurt her if she had support and had some super pals that could stop her. 

"What happened? I left an hour ago and now look at the place!" Doyle exclaimed.

The place looked smashed, books where scattered, magical items either broken or looked like it had been thrown at something.

"We must have had some vamps" Willow said noticing four dust piles and swords and knifes by them "Where's Giles?"

"Under there" Oz pointed to a self that had a turned on it's side.

Doyle charged over there quickly, grabbed the top of shelf and easily threw it off the unconscious Giles, letting it crash on the other side. Doyle put Giles on his back and began to check him over like a professional doctor. He had a broken arm, couple bruises on the head and a cut lip, a lucky thing if you were against some vampires.

"Is he alright?" Willow asked by their side with Oz.

"He could have got worse than this" Doyle said placing Giles in the recovery position "He's a lucky bloke"

"Why would they attack at day?" Willow asked.

"They must of figured out your patterns and decided to attack at day, when the slayer wasn't about" Doyle said now healing the watcher.

Five minutes later.

"So let me get this straight" Doyle said "You took on six vampires, dusted four before the ringleader decided ta throw stuff at ya and de other threw you over there when ya weren't lookin'" he points to shelf "resultin' you havin' a ceremonious black out and ya don't have the key that would have stopped the bloody hellgod from destroyin' you lot"

"Yes" Giles said.

"Marvellous" Doyle shouted sarcastically.

"He was trying to stop them" Willow defensively.

"I know that lass" Doyle said.

"What the hell happen?" Xander shouted when he came in to drop the snacks for Giles with Anya.

"The hellgod vamps came and took the key" Willow said very quickly "Which is a very bad thing since this key is suppose to open this box that holds an amulet that could pretty much bring on Armageddon-" but she didn't get to say anymore when Xander gave Anya the snacks and pulled Willow into a bear hug.

"I'm so glad to have you back Will" Xander said hugging her like his life depended on it.

"Glad to be back Xand" Willow said.

"What changed?" Xander asked when he finally let go of her.

"I nearly killed Oz" Willow said then added as his eyes widened "I tell you later"

"So what is this I hear about an Amulet?" Xander asked to change the subject.

"This amulet happens to destroy anything and anyone if the hellgod gets her hands on it" Giles said "Erm Anya would you know of the hellgod Glorifica?"

"Please don't tell me she's the one behind this" Anya said almost nervously.

"Well…" Giles began.

"No no no!" Any exclaimed "You cannot be serious!"

"I am bloody well serious Anya" Giles snipped.

Sighing Anya said "I don't know much about her but I know that she is really bad and really old. If she gets her amulet back you'd want to find the closest hiding spot and pray she doesn't go looking for you"

"Well I guess Buffy is lucky that she has a guardian angel protect her" Giles said.

"Why?" Xander asked.

"To activate the amulet you would need blood of the slayer" Giles explained.

"Oh crap" Willow said.

"Crap indeed" Giles said.

"No crap for Buffy, crap for Tara" Willow said pointing to Tara but no one could see her.

Tara's angry eye blared right into Willow as the poor red head began to shrink. She looked over to Oz and smile all the while being watched by Willow.

"Healed him did we, Willow?" Tara said "Couldn't do that for me could you?"

Doyle looked over to the spot but couldn't see anything, how could he not see them either? If she was a ghost he could see them because he sends souls to the better place. If it was magical being that was being invisible to all but Willow he would see them and if it was a demon he would still see them. Willow wasn't insane, he knew that so what was happening to the poor witch? Thinking of the only way to sort this out he walked over to Willow, touched her hand and looked over to were Tara was.

"HOLY SHIT!" Doyle cried out so loud the widows rattled and broke.

It wasn't the beautiful, loveable witch everyone loved and missed. It wasn't the shy blonde that the scoobies got their revenge on Adam for. It wasn't that soft kind heart that made Willow smile and Oz jealous. It wasn't a magical creature or a demon that wanted to play cruel tricks. No it wasn't her ghost at all that made Doyle want to swear colourfully for the rest of his life. It was the First.

* * *

**GOT YA!**

**C'mon I got you didn't I? Be honest I got you big time!**

**Ha ha!**

**Review!**


	14. Never Forget Me

**Never Forget Me**

**Disclaimer: Not a thing, sigh but a girl can dream.**

**Distribution: go ahead, but ask first.**

**Lyric: My Granddad sings this to my Nan, so no clue were he got it.**

**Warning: Tissues, your gonna need them.**

**Reviews: PPPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE! I'm dying! I need them to live!**

**

* * *

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
__You make me happy, when skies are grey  
__You'll never know that how much I love you  
__So don't you dare take my sunshine away.

* * *

_

Buffy, Angelus, Gunn and Cordelia appeared in the Magic Box, witnessing Doyle taking his third shot of a bottle of Giles's whiskey. Apparently it wasn't enough as he tried another bottle from Giles's stash only to have it taken away from the owner.

"I think you've had enough Mr Doyle" Giles said.

"It's not enough _Mr Giles_, after what I saw there wouldn't be enough to help me" Doyle said.

"When I got your call I expected to see an army of Devils or some kind of danger" Gunn said "But it looks like it had already came and went"

"Danger didn't go mate!" Doyle shouted, maybe due to the alcohol in his system "Bad, real bad stuff happening"

"What's going on" Cordelia asked, beating Buffy to it.

"It's not Tara doin' the bad, nor is it a fricken demon or anythin' that could possibly be as bad that's done the things to Willow" Doyle said, shaking a little "It is the worst kind of bad, it's-"

A laugh sang across the Magic Box that sounded like a maniac as the owner revealed itself to the rest of the group. It echoed in malice and power, shivering every spine in the place. Here was evil in it's purest form and only it's laughter made them all want to crawl under a rock and hope for the best. Even when the cackle of laughter faded away it left a hollow ringing in the atmosphere.

"You know I was waiting for one of you idiots to figure it out" the First/Tara said, it's grin never leaving it's face as it sat on the chairs "But in the end it had to be you, a creature of pure light" it shuddered "Not a pleasant experience I can guarantee you that being the First of all Evil, it just makes me wanna heave"

"How nice" Doyle said, it took a lot of effort from making his voice squeaky "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things in my life" The First/Tara said in casual and dreamily "Hell on earth, my ability to crush a baby in my hands and watch every moment as it's life slips away back, oh see humanity corrupted and destroyed and many many more" it shrugged "I'd show you the list but it continuously gets bigger"

"Must be a hazard being the biggest Evil" Xander said, holding Willow and Anya behind him protectively.

"Very" The First/Tara said, it's smile fade into a serious face as it looked at Doyle "I came here on Business"

"Why?" Doyle asked

The face of Tara scrunched into a perfect sinful smirk that made everyone cringe "I'm going to give you an offer you can't refuse"

* * *

Faith woke up. Now it wasn't unusual for her to wake up, in fact she felt it was a blessing considering she went through a coma because of Buffy but she didn't blame her since she put Joyce in the hospital. Orders from the Mayor to distract Buffy and all. But where Faith woke up was unusual. The last thing she remembered was running in an alley then pain and then darkness. Now where she was was on a seat, in a car, driving well above the speeding limit and with someone talking none stop. 

"…Spike get them ready, I want this over and done with" the blonde woman said "Well tell them that if they don't I come home in a ratty mood got it?…Great, see you there" there was a click of a phone "Now what was I saying to you? Oh yeah. Why did you think I would never see you there? I mean come on filth like you belong in an alley"

Faith kept herself extremely still, the mad bitch from the Jail-phone booth was next to her and obviously thought she was asleep. She peeped through the slits of her eyelashes and saw that neither she or the bitch had their seat belts on.

"Now if you ran through a mall then I would think otherwise-" the woman didn't finish her sentence as she and the driver door had been shoved out of the car by Faith.

Faith had used every muscle in her body to propel herself from her seat, slam into the woman next to her out of the door and stop herself from going out with her by grabbing the steering wheel. The car swerved side to side almost threatening to cartwheel off the side of the road but luck was on Faith's side as she pulled herself onto the seat.

"You know filth that well? Should of seen that coming bitch!" Faith snarled as she drove down the road at top speed.

She looked around her surroundings as she drove and despite the threatening rain she remembered it well. She had been down this road twice. Going to and coming back from hell.

"Guess I'm going to Sunnydale" Faith muttered as the first drop of rain began to fall on the ground.

* * *

"What?" Buffy said. 

"A deal, but that doesn't concern you blondie" The First said as it changed to Riley.

"If it's to do with any of us then it does concern me" Buffy said crossing.

An evil smirk played on Riley's face making Buffy's heart lurch in pain, Riley should never look evil, ever!

"Three angels protecting the slayer and her troops, or is it two angels protecting the troops and the slayer has her personal kink slave?" the First/Riley said.

Buffy knew that if she looked at Angelus she would see he wouldn't show any emotion, just letting the anger boil beneath the surface. The First smile grew deeper, like salt being stabbed into a wound.

"You know I was surprised to see that" the First/Riley said "It's not everyday you see an angel fall for a champion and protect them"

"What is this deal?" Buffy asked sharply.

"Like I said before honey it doesn't concern you" The First/Riley said "But this concern the angels, they might be interested in this"

"And why would we be interested in this?" Gunn asked.

"Well you lot are involved" the First/Riley said "And that's not aloud, even your bosses know that"

"What is it?" Buffy persisted.

"It only concerns the angels" the First/Riley said, beginning to loss patients on the slayer "And only the angels so you mortals have to go"

The Scooby Gang looked towards Buffy. It was here call.

"Fine" Buffy said reluctantly then turned to Angelus "I'm going to my Mum's, you better me want big ugly told you"

"I will" Angelus whispered.

* * *

Spike placed the phone onto the receiver and smiled. Things were coming together. He liked that. He very much liked that. He slowly turned to the vampires who couldn't look at him. Devils were powerful creatures and could very well crush their skulls with one hand. His blue steel like eyes twinkled in mischief and wickedness. Pulling out a cigarette he lit it with a flick of a hand and took a long drag. 

He attention was turned when a pair of tattered pair of vampires came in with one clutching something in his hand. Though they didn't need to breath they were panting.

"Well what have got here?" the Devil smirked "Had a hard time boys?"

The pair looked at him.

"What's in you hand?" Spike asked and the vampire presented the key "Very Good. Your master is coming and she has what she wants, now she wants you boys to start digging"

* * *

Angelus stood outside of the Summer's home looking at the room that held the slayer there. He had just came back from the meeting with the First and he stood outside in the rain, he didn't know what to say. If you didn't look into his eyes you would think his face was always set expressional, all his emotions were shown from his eyes. They held what make people think he held the world on his shoulders. Soaked hair cling onto his forehead as the heaven cried for the sad angel. Taking a deep sigh he took a step towards the Summer's home. 

"_So we're here and the humans left like you wanted, so what is it?" Angelus asked._

"_You lot broke the rules" The First/Tara said then changed to Riley._

"_You broke the rules first" Angelus pointed out._

When he reached the house he didn't bother knocking, he went straight through the door in a ghost like manner. He quietly moved to the Kitchen were he heard Joyce busy making a sandwich. Before she looked over to him he waved his and her eyes flashed. She yawned, walked over to the sofa and laid down her suddenly tired body. She didn't see Angelus because she couldn't see him.

"_Yes well, issues to attend to, accidents do happen" The First/Riley said._

"_Yeah right" Gunn said, with his arms crossed._

"_But that's not the point" The First/Riley said "We both want to play this game and I have more leverage on you than you can possible think"_

Angelus walked from the Kitchen up the stairs and to Buffy's room, not one sound could be heared from his shoes. Even when he was so sad he moved in such quiet grace, it was easy for him to move about without being seen with or without making himself invisible. She was talking to Willow.

"So Cordy's staying with you? How come?" Buffy asked over the phone "Oh…Anya must be thrilled"

He closed his eyes and opened the door to her room, preparing for what was to come.

"_How's that?" Gunn asked. "Last time I checked, you made an order to kill the slayers boyfriend. The Breath isn't used for parties"_

"_Yes but Angelus showed himself and saved the Slayer from death, not only that he got you two involved, protecting the slayer and her little gang and basically helping the slayer. What your doing is more than what I'm doing. Rules remember" The First/Riley said "Look I didn't come here for an argument, I came to make a deal"_

Buffy looked over to Angelus "I gotta go Will, Angelus is back and hopefully he can…Doyle's with you? Well I guess we won't have to share what is going. See ya tomorrow, buddy day"

She hanged up the phone and blessed him with a dazzlingly smile until she saw his look. Getting up from her bed she walked up to him warily.

"_What it is?" Angelus said._

"_You and I want to be in the game but the problem is we made ourselves known" the First/Riley said "Me ordering dear farmboy's death and you saving the slayer. This is a big no no on either side. The Powers and I have been talking and we agreed that action must be taken. So here's the deal…"_

"What's wrong Angelus?" Buffy asked worriedly.

He swallowed and looked away from her, the pain was too much for him to look into her shiny eyes. She brought her index finger under his chin and made him face her, to look into her eyes. The grief in his eyes made Buffy want to hold him, comfort him.

"Whatever we have to deal, we'll deal. Okay?" Buffy said.

"Buffy…I have to…" Angelus couldn't put the words together.

"What is it?" Buffy asked gently.

"I have to erase you memories of me, of this" Angelus said.

Light night soared across the sky, lighting the dark room up.

"W-what?" Buffy stammered as she took a step back from him.

Thunder cackled into the night, leaving an echo upon the earth.

"The deal is-"

"Screw the deal!" Buffy exclaimed "You can't make these decision. What? You thought I'd agree with this? Because I'm a young naïve slayer? Huh? I don't want to lose you"

"Do you really think I had any choice in this?" Angelus said "It was already made, I had no say in it. If I disagreed you would have your memories of me gone anyway"

"So like that you go either way" Buffy said.

"No, one way you'd see me and another you won't" Angelus said.

"What?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Your memories would be removed but they can be jogged" Angelus said "If you remember I can come back to you"

"And if I can't? What then? You'd be gone forever" Buffy said "To have something that has been so good to me and to have it gone, I don't think I could live with that, even without the memory Angelus"

Lightning hit the sky again followed by Thunder rolling behind.

She walked over to him and watched her hand as she placed it over his heart. She felt it beating strongly against her hand, how would she forget this sensation of someone she cared about so much? She looked into his eyes with tears glistening at the corners of her eyes.

"You have your dreams" Angelus said placing a hand over hers "They'll help"

"And if they don't?" she said leaning her head against his chest.

"I'll be by you side Buffy" Angelus said holding her in his arms "Until the day comes that you no longer need me"

"I don't think there will be a day I don't need you" Buffy said "When you came, you saved me Angelus"

"There was vampires there when I saved you" Angelus chuckled sadly.

"Not like that" Buffy said shaking her head "You saved me from falling. I felt so lost"

"Why?" Angelus asked.

"The day I died I stayed dead even though I was still alive. I may have lived a life, but it wasn't life. I stayed lost even when I met Riley" Buffy said "When you saved me, you found me"

"Even if I was blind, I could still find you" Angelus said "No matter what Buffy, I will always care about you Buffy"

"Me too" Buffy said.

She looked at him, tears streaming down from her eyes and he kissed them away, even when his threaten to leak. He nuzzled his nose against hers, brushing his lips against hers. Not kissing, but relinquishing in the feeling of each other.

Angelus began to sing making Buffy chuckle sadly

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when skies are grey  
You'll never know that how much I love you  
So don't you dare take my sunshine away."_

"You not a bad singer" Buffy whispered when he finished "Need a little practise though"

He didn't say anything, only held her closer and smiled at her little quip.

"When do you have to…" Buffy trailed off.

"Before midnight" Angelus whispered.

"Dance with me?" Buffy whisphered

So they did. The rhythm of the rain outside guided them. She kiss him. Desperation, want, pain, growing as there tongues fought in the fires Love. Still they dance. Time was against them as they tried to cling onto feeling of their lover's body. Their arms, their warmth, their kiss. The pain of loss was too great.

"I will never forget" Buffy said "I will never forget, never forget, never forget you. I promise I won't forget" she chanted to him.

More lightning, more thunder and more pain.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding like the end of time was about to happen and…she forgot.

* * *

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
__You make me happy, when skies are grey  
__You'll never know that how much I love you  
__So don't you dare take my sunshine away.

* * *

_

**Okay you probably-woah! (dodges several bricks, almost Neo like) it doesn't end there I swear! (the incoming bricks are stopped) phew! Now as I was saying you probably want a good explanation for the whole memory thing. Well your going to have to read the next three chapters (bricks raised) woah hold it if I told you guys it would ruin it wouldn't it? Besides sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. There is a method to my madness guys, so hang in there. But I can guarantee you bangelness through those chapters. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die! **

**Right other than that Review. If you want to rant at my cruelness then go ahead…the batteries in my ranting shield ain't working so I'm a sitting duck for you people. Just Review it!**


End file.
